Une Attirante Attraction
by Croustille
Summary: Quand deux père de famille passe trop de temps ensemble et apprécit un peu trop la compagnie de chacun. Charlie/Carlisle
1. Ivre de toi

Titre : Une Attirante Attraction

Paring : _Carlisle / Charlie_

(C'est pas mes personnages, et je pense qu'on le sait pas mal tous, c'est à Stephenie qu'on doit ces personnages, qu'on aime beaucoup mettre en couple! xD Terrible!)

Je voulais faire un peu original, et je n'est pas pu m'empêcher à ces deux charmant père de famille ensemble! Sérieusement, j'aime beaucoup la diversité, alors, essayer de ne pas trop me tapper sur les doigt et de me laisser en vie.

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

**_Tu me rend ivre de toi._**

* * *

C'est dans une panique plutôt calme que le shérif de Forks entra dans l'Hôpital le bras ensanglanté, d'un air renfrogner. Il alla lentement à l'accueil, maintenant une pression sur sa plaie en demandant rendez-vous, avant de se faire rapidement emmener à urgence par une infirmière.

- Shérif! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que vous n'êtes pas obliger de prendre rendez-vous quand vous vous videz de votre sang?!

- Une fois de plus...

Puis dans un petit village comme celui ci, il était rare que l'attente soit longue de toute façon.

Carlisle, l'un des prestigieux médecins de cette hôpital et aussi vampire en tout temps entra dans la salle.

Un très bel homme, plutôt grand et élancé, mince et musclé. Il avait des cheveux blonds et une peau de la blancheur du marbre, il avait l'air d'avoir que 23 ans. Même si en réalité, il avait plus de 350 années.

La tête dans ses documents, la première chose qu'il senti, le sang.

Cela ne lui opposait aucune difficulté, il était habitué au sang, cela ne le dérangeait plus du tout. Quoi qu'il y avais une odeur enivrante dans l'air, sucrée, excitante. C'est en regardant son patient qu'il reconnu Charlie Swan, le père de Bella.

Il s'approcha de du policier en lui souriant de ses dents blanches.

- Bonjour Charlie, vous ne venez pas souvent me rendre visite, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait?

Charlie lui tendit son bras en souriant faiblement.

- Accident domestique, cuisine...ouais...

Simple, court, c'était tout à fait Charlie.

- Je vais vous arranger ça, on ne pourrait pas se privée de notre meilleur shérif.

Charlie lui souria timidement.

Carlisle s'occupa à désinfecter la plaie, plutôt profonde remarqua-t-il, et appliqua un produit pour engourdir avant de commencer les points de sutures. Il vit Charlie froncer les sourcils, réprimant une grimace avant de lâcher un inaudible gémissement de douleur.

Charlie sentait les mains du médecin le soigner, elles étaient si froide, si glacée et habile. Cela le détendait.

Mais cela n'enlevait pas le fait que sa faisait mal...

- Qu'est-ce que vous prépariez pour vous coupez ainsi?

- ... Une soupe.

Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Charlie droit dans les yeux en étant sur qu'il blaguait, mais quand il se rendit compte que le policier le regardait, sérieux, et absolument gêner, il pouffa de rire. D'un rire gracieux et limpide qui ne pu empêcher Charlie de frissonner.

- Désoler, je ne voulais pas me moquer... Mais avouez que c'est assez comique. Vous ne vous êtes pas raté.

- ... Je coupais des légumes... Et j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Un peu.

Le ton de Charlie changea un peu. Il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Carlisle détestait pas dessus tout qu'un humain soit malheureux. Il aimait les voir souriant et pleine de vie.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien?

Un silence suivie sa courte question. Charlie n'aimait pas vraiment discuter de lui, mais quand il regarda les yeux rassurant de Carlisle il se dit qu'il avait besoin de parler. Il murmura timidement plus qu'il ne parla, mais le médecin n'avais pas la moindre difficulté à entendre proprement ce qu'il disait.

-Disons que... Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est seulement que depuis que Bella et Edward se sont mariés, je suis souvent seul. Il n'y a plus personne à la maison. Je me suis dit que je devrais commencer à revoir quelqu'un, je me sens simplement seul, inutile, puis à mon âge c'est pas facile de... Trouver quelqu'un.

- Vous n'êtes pas vieux. Souria Cullen en pensant à son propre âge.

- C'est vous qui le dite ... J'ai bientôt 38 ans, je suis plus vieux que vous. Les femmes sont exigeante. Charlie ria.

Carlisle s'esclaffa, il était adorable le père de Bella. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était plus vieux non plus. De quelque centaine d'année.

Charlie toussa avant de lui demander :

- Sa vous dirait de m'accompagner pour sortir un peu. J'ai pas le courage d'y aller seul, puis je pourrais mieux connaitre le père de mon gendre. Qu'en dite vous?

Carlisle ne pu qu'accepter cette requête demander si timidement.

* * *

Ils s'étaient retrouver après leurs travail au Living, bar du coin, celui assez populaire, où que la plupart des gens du village allaient fêter et veiller.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans le but de trouver quelqu'un pour Charlie. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir, parlant un peu de leurs journée. Le shérif commanda quelques shooter, pour bien se «partir» disait-il à Carlisle. Carlisle lui commanda une bière et la sirota lentement.

La musique rendait l'ambiance très amusante et détendu. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre, même si Charlie ne parlait que très peu.

- Ainsi, vous aimez la pêche?

- Pas qu'un peu! J'y vais assez souvent, c'est agréable. Si vous verrez les énormes Dorée qu'on peux pêcher! L'autre jours, j'ai réussi à sortir de l'eau un Brochet plus long que mon bras! Vous devriez venir un jour, je pourrais vous montrer. Si sa vous tente?

Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de rire un peu devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

Charlie toussa un peu, avant de reprendre un peu plus calmement :

- Sinon, vous, vous avez un passe temps?

- J'aime bien la chasse de gros gibier. Sinon pour répondre à votre question, j'aimerais bien essayer la pêche avec vous. Je serait enchanté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je reviens.

Carlisle alla au toilette laissant seul le père de famille. Laissant l'opportunité à une femme qui regardait Charlie depuis un bout de temps. Sans que le consternée n'aille remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Quelqu'un tapota légèrement sur l'épaule de notre célibataire. Brune, au yeux vert pétillant. Une connaissance de Swan. Elle était très séduisante, et agréable comme personne.

- Salut Charlie! Lui lança-t-elle en lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

- Stacy, bonsoir.

- Je t'invite à danser?

Charlie regarda autour de lui, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué, ce n'était pas son genre de faire des trucs comme ça, et finalement, il se dit que l'idée de sortir pour se trouver quelqu'un était tout à fait idiote.

- ... Peut-être une autre fois. Bonne soirée.

Stacy, déçus retourna avec ses amies une défaite sur le dos.

Le médecin fît son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Faisant comme s'il n'avaient rien vue, bien qu'il ait observé et écouté la scène assez qui avait été, sans se mentir, banale et un peu ridicule. On ne pouvais pas dire que Charlie avait le tour avec les femmes.

La soirée avançais rapidement, et Charlie ne s'empêchait pas de boire quelques shooter de plus.

- Vous croyez que vous devriez boire autant, si c'est pour vous trouver quelqu'un...

- Je veux juste m'amuser un peu! Aller, venez danser!

Tout les deux allèrent sur la piste, où beaucoup de monde dansait. Charlie complètement saoul chancelait assez maladroitement.

Il commença à danser en titubant légèrement, souriant comme un bien heureux, il s'amusait, et la compagnie de Cullen l'aidait beaucoup.

Carlisle n'osa pas trop se bouger les hanches ainsi, il restait droit, disons qu'il avait un peu perdu la main pour s'amuser ainsi, en tant que vampire, il s'amusait autrement. Cependant il était heureux d'être venu avec le policier.

Il senti Charlie lui caresser les hanches, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Les humains le fascinait toujours après tant de siècles.

- Charlie?

Le shérif dévorait Dr. Cullen depuis son 7ème verre d'alcool depuis l'entré dans le bar. Il avait tenter de repérer... Une femme, mais aucune ne lui plaisait, et pourtant, elles étaient tous très belles, même qu'il s'avait fait aborder par l'une d'entre elle. Mais, il n'était pas... Intéressé.

Puis, il l'avait dévoré du regard. Cette personne. Ses lèvres fines, elles avaient l'air enivrante, si pâle, il s'imaginait les mordiller, les embrasser. Un torse qu'il devinait finement musclé et une peau si douce qu'il aurait aimé la caresser.

Le policier commença à se rapprocher plus du corps de son inviter de soirée, suivant le rythme de la musique jusqu'à ce que leurs bassins de frôlent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça excitant, et imprima un mouvement de bassin langoureux pour que Carlisle suive le rythme.

Les habituer du bar trouvais la scène d'un comique, en riant d'avance de la réaction de leurs ami le lendemain.

- Regardez notre shérif, il est assez saoul qu'il fait de l'œil au Dr Cullen.

Ils rirent tous avant de naturellement retourner à leurs occupation. Jetant de bref coup d'œil de temps en temps pour ne rien raté de la scène assez croustillante. Ce commentaire avait bien sûr été entendu par le docteur.

- Bon sang... Vous me donnez des frissons. Murmurant Charlie en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de suivre le rythme que lui imposait son ami. Le voir bouger ainsi contre lui l'excitait. C'en était indécent. Mouvants voluptueusement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, il posa ses mains le long du corps de Charlie, les déplaçant inconsciemment sur ses reins. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait toucher de cette façon le corps d'un humain, le seul corps qu'il touchait ainsi était celui de Esmée, et encore, c'était rare ces dernières années. Le corps de Charlie était plein de vie, si chaud, si bandant...

- Anh, Carlisle...

Il oublia pourtant très vite à ce qu'il était en train de penser quand deux lèvres s'appuyèrent maladroitement sur les siennes.

Il n'approfondit pas le baiser. Trop surpris pour quoi que se soit, ne voulant pas l'approfondir à cause de Esmée. Sa femme... Néanmoins il ne repoussa pas Charlie, il aimait beaucoup trop ses lèvres douce, au goût délectable qui se mouvait doucement contre les siennes. Le shérif se retira trop tôt au goût de Carlisle qui égoïstement aurais voulu plus.

- Je suis désolé, tu étais trop tentant à mon goût. Charlie rigola craintivement en attendant une quelconque réaction du docteur.

Le vampire lui sourit en retour avant d'inconsciemment passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour encore goûter un peu à cette saveur.

Charlie s'avança encore pour venir lui parler près de l'oreille.

- Merci pour cette soirée.

Il se fit taire d'un chaste baiser avant que Carlisle ne lui caresse les fesses.

Ils continuèrent de danser ensemble amicalement, riant et s'amusant jusqu'à tard cette nuit là.

* * *

Carlisle retourna dans sa majestueuse maison dans l'intention d'aller prendre une douche, pour enlever l'odeur plus qu'appétissante du père à Bella Swan. Une odeur excise et excitante. Si sa famille venait à apprendre quoi que ce soit, il ne saurait pas comment régler cette histoire naissante.

Il rencontra Alice et ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Carlisle... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, sérieuse, beaucoup trop sérieuse pour le caractère d'Alice.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, tu m'a surpris.

- Non... Se n'est pas ça.

Carlisle sourit un peu, penchant la tête en gardant son calme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire.

- Carlisle, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je vous ai vue.

Alice l'observa, le détaillant en plissant les yeux.

Le docteur garda le silence, sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle savait. Il était figé, frigorifier sur place sans réaction, il attendait. Il n'avait jamais promis quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet à personne. Il n'avait jamais dit que son cœur appartenait à qui que ce soit... Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il resterait fidèle pour l'éternité à Esmée.

Finalement, Alice sourit avant de lui dire tout bas.

- Je suis contente qui tu t'amuse enfin.

Et elle partie par la fenêtre en sautillant.

Carlisle ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur place, il monta vite prendre une douche qui lui serait plus que bénéfique.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil transpercèrent les minces rideaux de la chambre. Venant assassiner le sommeil de Charlie.

Il allongea ses bras et ses jambes avant de s'étirer félinement, poussant un soupir de bien être.

Congé.

Il se remémora de la soirée d'hier. Avant de s'en souvenir clairement comme de l'eau de roche. Seigneur...

«Onh bon sang...»

Il avait retournée cette Stacy, car sa lui tentait de passer du temps avec le docteur. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien le goût sucré des lèvres que Carlisle. Qu'ils avaient danser toute la soirée ensemble. Comment leurs bassins avaient été près, comment le corps de son ami était glacée alors que lui était tout le contraire. Puis Carlisle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa maison, car il n'était pas en état d'y retournée seul. Avant d'entré pour aller s'effondré sur son lit, il se souvint d'avoir agrippée le col du docteur avant de l'embrasser plus franchement que dans le bar. Puis, ils s'étaient séparer en se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Comme toute chose de doit d'être, une érection matinal trônait fièrement sous les couvertures.

C'est avec l'intention de calmer ses ardeurs qu'il alla prendre une douche bien glacée.

Il se leva paresseusement, rassembla son linge et alla plus rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Il fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes, avant de l'envoyé voltiger dans la pièce.

Il entra sous le jet de douche. Les gouttelettes allant amortir leurs chutes sur sa peau.

Pourtant, l'eau glacée ne lui refit penser au corps du docteur.

Il monta la température de l'eau, un peu, encore un peu.

Il laissa couler l'eau sur son corps, augmentant encore un peu l'atmosphère. Il commença à se savonner doucement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la soirée d'hier, avec le docteur Cullen. Il se souvenu du corps qui se pressait au sien, se n'est pas normal qu'il ait apprécier autant le contact. Un homme. Ces lèvres si enivrante et douce, ces lèvres qu'il imagina encore répondre à son baiser, descendre dans son cou... Toujours plus bas.

Il ferma les paupières lentement, promenant ses mains sur son torse. Sentant son désir grandir et son membre de tendre encore plus malgré lui.

Il aimait imaginer que ses mains soit celle de Carlisle, l'effleurant, le caressant. Il activa ses mains, en descendant l'une d'entre elles vers sa virilité.

Il s'appuya le dos contre la paroi de la cabine de douche, elle était d'un froid bouillant qui lui fît penser au corps de son ami. D'une fraîcheur qui le fît frissonner même sous l'eau brûlante. Il commença à se caresser et ne pu réprimer un gémissement qui résonna dans le calme de la salle.

- Anh.. Mmnnh...

Il caressa son gland rougit de son pouce, imaginant Carlisle agenouiller devant lui, léchant sa verge érotiquement. Des pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir pour un homme de son entourage.

- ohm... oui...

Il activa sa main plus rapidement, bougeant ses hanches dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. Son autre main s'appuya sur le mur pour soutenir ses jambes tremblantes.

Il respirait de façon erratique, gémissant sans retenu avant de se tendre et d'éjaculer en prononçant le nom de son fantasme.

Reprenant son souffle, toujours le dos appuyé sur le carrelage froid.

Il rouvrit ses paupières et redescendit sur terre rapidement. Il avait joui en pensant à Carlisle Cullen.

Il était damnée.

* * *

Alors? Verdict? Est-ce que vous voulez m'étrangler... ou me voir continuer cette histoire?

Dite moi si une suite doit être envisageable?


	2. Envie quand tu nous tiens

J'ai vue qu'une suite pourrait être envisageable finalement.

Et j'avais aussi le goût de la continuer! Je ne m'en suis pas empêchée.

Je vous avertie, si vous aimez les Lemons, alors lisez! Sinon... c'est trop citronné.

_**elo90 :**_ Ahah, tout aussi étrange comme couple ton petit Os. Voilà la suite

_**Jyuune-chan :**_ ^-^ J'espère que tu sera contente du deuxième chapitre.

**_annecullen69:_** Je suis contente d'avoir pu attirer ton attention. Ta review m'a fait rire "Yeark"! XD Je voulais faire un couple qui sorte de l'ordinaire, je vois que cela à bien marché. Pour ma part, je trouve que Carlisle est totalement séduisant, et Charlie, je le trouve mignon, quoique sans moustache il serait peut-être mieux. Alors, pourquoi ne pas tenter quelque chose? En espérant que la suite te plaise quand même un peu.

_**alexia :**_ Si tu a aimé le premier chapitre, je t'avertis que celui-ci est plus citronnée. Bave autant que tu veux! C'est fait pour ça.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

**_Envie quand tu nous tiens_**

* * *

Charlie avait la tête ailleurs pendant ces dernières semaines. Carlisle monopolisait ses pensées depuis la sortie dans le petit bar du village.

Ses collègues de travail lui avaient reparlés de la soirée dans le bar. LA fameuse nuit, là où ils l'avaient tous vue se frotter, se déhancher et embrasser Carlisle avec une telle fougue.

- Charlie! Tu t'es bien amuser l'autre soir?

- Les gars...

- C'est un homme marié, on te préviens!

Ses amis disaient cela en rigolant, toutefois, cela l'abattait quand il y pensait sérieusement. Il aurait tellement voulu quelque chose en plus, sans trop savoir le quoi du comment.

Il ria avec ses amis en évitant leurs regard, se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Il était gêné, mais puisqu'il avait toujours été un grand timide, les autres policiers mirent ça sur le fait que c'était bien Charlie. Sa fameuse personnalité réservée et retenue.

Il reprit les jours qui suivirent assez calmement. Allant à l'Hôpital de temps en temps changer son pansement au bras. Il guérissait assez bien, bientôt, on ne verrait qu'une fine cicatrice.

Une pointe de déception remontait à la surface quand il remarqua que c'était toujours la même infirmière qui venait s'occuper sa blessure.

- Le docteur Carlisle n'est jamais là?

L'infirmière lui souri gentiment en terminant de panser son bras et lui répondit doucement :

- Oui, il travail aujourd'hui, il travail tout le temps je devrais dire, est-ce que vous voulez que je regarde s'il aurait 5 minute pour venir vous voir?

- Oui. Merci.

On pouvait lire dans son ton de voix un enthousiasme démontré plus que nécessaire. Si l'infirmière aurait mieux regarder, elle aurait aussi remarquée le pétillement de joie des yeux chocolaté de leurs shérif.

Il aurait dû être mal à l'aise, et c'est ça qui le troublait car à l'arrivé du docteur, il était si content de revoir Cullen que son inquiétude disparu. Carlisle avait un don pour mettre les gens confortables en sa présence.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Je suis content de te voir. Je m'ennuyais...

Charlie resta silencieux, sa lui avait échappé à la place d'un bonjour. Un peu plus et il avait presque dit «Je m'ennuyais de toi.»

Carlisle vit le regard embarrassé de son ami, le rouge qui lui teinta agréablement les joues. Adorable.

Il s'approcha et mis l'une de ses mains sur la large épaule du policier.

- Je m'ennuyais un peu moi aussi.

Charlie lui souria franchement, savourant secrètement ce simple contact. Il parlèrent presque trois quart d'heure avant que maladroitement Charlie demande :

- Je me demandais... J'ai une journée de congé Vendredi de cette semaine... Oui... Je me demandais... J'aimerais...

Pendant que Carlisle ria intérieurement de la faible maladresse de la formulation de ses phrases, Charlie était en pleine panique mental.

Inviter Carlisle à passer une journée avec lui, sans que cela ressemble à un rendez-vous, en étant tout à fait naturel. Puis, un homme qui en invitait un autre, ce n'était pas vraiment perçu comme un rencard, sauf si justement l'homme en question avait d'autres émotions naissantes entre lui et l'autre homme, des sentiments qu'on ne devrait pas ressentir pour le père de son gendre. Il commençait à remarquer qu'un silence s'était installer et il n'osa pas continuer ce qu'il avait commencer, se sentant complètement idiot.

Carlisle arrêta la profonde réflexion du shérif.

- J'ai aussi congé vendredi, on pourraient aller pêcher. Je t'avais dit que sa me ferais plaisir de venir avec toi l'autre jour.

- Parfait.

- Je vais devoir retourner travailler, je suis content de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui.

Charlie brillait intérieurement et salua une dernière fois Carlisle avant de le laisser faire son boulot. Il l'avait sûrement retardé dans son travail, mais il était tellement content d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec lui que ça lui passait cent pieds au dessus de la tête.

Dire qu'on n'était seulement Lundi...

* * *

Mercredi.

Charlie avait eu besoin de parler de son problème, son attirance envers Carlisle Cullen, et son meilleur ami, digne de confiance avait été là pour lui. Billy Black, un vieil ami d'origine Amérindienne. Il habitait sur une réserve, et ne sortait pas trop souvent en ville à cause de son handicap.

Il était allé prendre une bière après une journée de travail avec Billy, et ça devait sortir.

Charlie décida d'aborder le sujet, se sentant un peu perdu.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose...

Coutumier blagueur, Billy décela le ton de voix plus que sérieux de Charlie, et décida de l'écouter attentivement baissant le volume de la télévision. Il remarqua le malaise du policier.

- L'autre soir, j'ai embrassé un homme...

Stupéfait Billy regarda son ami avec une pointe d'amusement. Si on lui avait dit un jour de le shérif de Forks avait des tendances homosexuel, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, sa faisait étonnant d'entendre cette nouvelle.

- Le problème c'est que, j'ai aimé le faire, et je voudrais tellement recommencer...

- Ne m'embrasse pas, je t'avertis! Black rira, détendant un peu l'atmosphère tendu.

- C'est une personne en particulier. J'ai l'impression de l'apprécier un peu trop. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Billy.

- Qui est-ce?

- Carlisle Cullen.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te prendre dans la tête?! C'est de famille où quoi, Charlie! Tu n'y pense pas sérieusement!?

Billy, d'origine Loup-garou savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de les Cullen, alors, l'inquiétude pointait terriblement dans sa voix d'apprendre que son meilleur ami s'amourachait d'un suceur de sang. Déjà que sa fille sortait avec Edward, alors, si on ajoutait le père en même temps. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au docteur aussi, il aurait bien aimé voir comment cela c'était produit.

Charlie ouvra les yeux d'étonnement, Billy était à l'habitude concilient et compréhensif. Il n'osa plus rien dire.

L'Amérindien ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre sur le moment, Charlie avait l'air désemparer, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'acceptait pas cette relation naissante à cause que Carlisle était un vampire et non à cause que c'était un homme.

- Désolé, j'ai réagis un peu fort. Écoute Charlie, Carlisle est... Un homme marié.

- Je sais... Pourtant...

Cela faisait si longtemps que Billy voyait le policier seul, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le médecin prendrait soin de lui, il pourrait peut-être approuver cet amour qui débutait lentement.

- Au moins, ta pris un homme qui a du charisme. Je te dit seulement de faire attention...

Charlie ria un peu avant de le remercier d'être là pour lui.

- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi mon vieux.

- Pas grand chose, ça je le sais.

Les deux amis terminèrent tard leurs soirées écoutant le football à la télévision.

* * *

C'est avec un grand sourire que Charlie commença la journée, une bonne journée en perceptive qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Vendredi était arrivé tellement rapidement.

C'était une routine d'aller pêcher, mais cette fois-ci, il allait y aller avec un charmant docteur.

Tout l'équipement était près depuis hier, il descendit à la cuisine pour préparer un léger déjeuner et alluma la radio, s'arrêtant sec devant le temps affreux qui s'annonçait pour la journée. Espérant que le médecin n'annule pas la sortie.

Il entendit frapper et alla répondre rapidement.

- Bonjour Carlisle, tu est matinal! Je ne pensait pas te voir si tôt.

- Je ne dois pas te caché que j'avais hâte de venir passer la journée avec toi.

Charlie l'invita à entré, retournant à la cuisine.

- J'ai eu peur que tu te dégonfle à cause du mauvais temps qu'il fait.

Journée de pêche totalement parfaite pour Carlisle Cullen, une journée bien ennuagé et sans soleil.

- Crois moi, j'aime mieux ça ainsi. Je suis pas du genre froussard à cause du temps.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuner.

Si seulement Charlie savait qu'il avait manger un copieux déjeuner à trois heure du matin à quelques kilomètre d'ici en pleine forêt, il aurait bien aimé voir sa réaction.

Environ trente minute plus tard, ils se dirigeait vers le lac Higher cliff.

Ils pêchèrent toute la matinée en parlant doucement et en attrapant des dorées. Charlie avait un sourire resplendissant qui accordait seulement au docteur. Sa faisant longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vue si heureux.

- Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose? J'ai apporter de la bière.

- J'en veux bien une.

Charlie déposa sa ligne et se dirigea vers la glacière.

Cependant il vit du coin de l'œil la corde se tendre, un poisson mordait à l'hameçon et tout à coup la ligne tanga vers l'eau avant de tomber.

L'humain trébucha en tentant de rattraper la canne à pêche qui était parti en même temps que le poisson, malheureusement pour lui, il tomba à la renverse pour aller prendre une bonne gorgé d'eau.

Carlisle riait franchement de le voir dans le lac, toussotant et maudissant le poisson d'avoir kidnappée sa canne à pêche.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et aide moi.

Carlisle lui tendis sa mains et le souleva sans difficulté à bord. Charlie resta quelques instant surpris de la force du médecin.

Il ne purent s'arrêter de rigoler encore pendant plusieurs minutes.

- C'est arrivée deux fois cette année... Mais s'est la première fois que je vais rejoindre le poisson dans l'eau. C'est pas chaud pour le baigner.

Il retira son gilet.

Charlie essorait son chandail en le tordant, inconscient du spectacle qu'il donnait.

Carlisle lui détaillait le torse basané et bruni par le soleil, une peau qui avait l'air si chaude, il appréciait la vue. Les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps était un vrai appel à la luxure. Les jeans qui lui collait à la peau le rendait excitant.

Un torse presque imberbe et une fine ligne de poil sous son nombril eu raison de lui.

Charlie eu un sursaut et se retourna pour regarder son ami. Carlisle l'avait recouvert de son manteau, et il remarqua ce regard qui le dévorait.

- Ta température va chuter trop rapidement, c'est pas un temps idéal pour rester ainsi.

Laissant ses mains sur les épaules de Charlie, le vampire ne pu s'empêcher d'approcher ses lèvres un peu plus. Resserrant un peu sa prise sur le shérif, il lui céda un baiser aérien. Si peu et pourtant si rempli d'émotions.

Les deux hommes était si près l'un de l'autre, seuls sur le lac. On n'entendais seulement le vent qui bruissait les feuilles des arbres au loin et le clapotis de l'eau sur la coque du bateau.

- Carlisle, embrasse-moi encore...

Le docteur lui accorda un dernier chaste baiser qui les laissa affamés.

- On ne devrais pas faire ça.

Le policier lui caressa la joue de sa main et lui lança un regard emplie d'amour, de tendresse.

- Je sais... Ta femme...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, je ne suis pas vraiment marié et c'est compliquer comme histoire.

Carlisle ferma ses yeux quelques instant, appuyant sa joue un peu plus contre la main si brûlante de désir de Charlie. Il aimait son contact.

- Tu ne me connais pas entièrement

- C'est ce que je demande qu'à faire.

Inconsciemment, Carlisle avait commencer à donner de légère caresses sur le torse nu du shérif, le faisant frissonner. Passant ses doigts glacés sur les pectoraux de Charlie, il se rendit compte de ses gestes quand son ami laissa échapper un délicieux soupir.

- Charlie, j'aime beaucoup ta présence.

Le policier ne s'empêcha pas de sourire, il n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose.

- C'est réciproque.

Ils se séparèrent un peu, Carlisle s'assit et reprit sa canne à pêche pendant que Charlie alla chercher deux bière à siroter, puisque lui, il ne pouvait plus pêcher et en tendit une à son ami puis vint s'installer près de lui. Beaucoup plus près qu'en début après midi. Leurs cuisse se touchant, leurs épaules l'une contre l'autre, on aurait pu croire un couple.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme deux bon amis, mais on savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qui avait pris forme.

Le soleil rendit l'âme beaucoup trop tôt à leurs goût, laissant place à de plus gros nuage gris.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'une tempête arrive.

- Même si je suis déjà trempé, on seraient peut-être mieux de rentrer, on n'a déjà notre quota de pêche, et... je commence à geler. Tu est froid.

Carlisle sourit, c'est vrai que la température de son corps était beaucoup plus sous la normale que celle des humain.

- Je suis d'accord, rentrons.

Il remontèrent l'ancre et se dirigèrent vers la rive.

Ils avaient passer une très agréable journée, dommage qu'elle fut terminer si rapidement. Ils regardèrent hâtivement les gros nuages gris recouvrir leurs têtes, les narguant de fine goutte de pluie.

* * *

L'orage avait éclaté, ils arrivèrent chez Charlie et dépaquetèrent la voiture rapidement, se faisant tremper à vue d'oeil. Carlisle l'aida à transporter leurs trophées de pêche et le restes de l'équipement jusqu'au perron.

Le policier s'ébouriffa les cheveux mouillés, les rendant encore plus en désordre qu'à l'ordinaire, cela lui donnant un air jeune et sauvage.

- J'ai vraiment apprécier cette journée. On devra recommencer. Le shérif se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il retira le veston de Carlisle et lui tendis pour le lui redonner, leurs mains se frôlant.

Carlisle ne pu résister plus longtemps, il empoigna Charlie, le soulevant, et le plaqua violement sur la porte d'entrée. Avant de venir écraser violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mnh.

Il suçota et mordilla ses lèvres, en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser. Il le senti entrouvrir la bouche, pour répondre au baiser comme un affamé. C'était un baiser brutal et avide de contact, comme si leurs vie en dépendaient.

Le docteur se recula, maintenant le visage de son ami entre ses mains, pour venir souffler tout contre ses lèvres :

- Charlie, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu est une tentation pour moi.

L'homme murmura d'un air provocateur :

- Laisse toi tenter.

Pendant quelques instant, Cullen plongea ses yeux d'un dorés captivant dans ceux noisette et chaleureuse de l'homme devant lui. S'il savait.

Ils s'examinaient du regard, souriant de plus en plus. Ils ouvrirent la porte avant d'entrer rapidement dans la maison, s'embrassant et se caressant avidement. Se débarrassant maladroitement de leurs souliers au passage.

Une fois la porte fermée, ils grimpèrent les marches tant bien que mal sans jamais cesser leurs caresses en s'embrassant sauvagement pour aller dans la chambre principal. Où ils basculèrent sur le lit, le médecin assis à califourchon sur Charlie. Carlisle retira le restant des habits à l'humain les envoyant voltiger dans la pièce, ponctuant d'un baiser, chaque parcelle de peau découvert. Le laissant en simple caleçon.

De son côté, Charlie ne restait pas inactif, et lui déboutonna la chemise, arrachant plus les boutons qu'autre chose.

- Awnh Charlie...

Carlisle l'embrassa franchement dans le cou, venant mordiller sa chair si chaude, sans jamais le mordre, le léchant impétueusement. Il collait son corps lubriquement sur celui de Charlie en baladant ses mains sur ses cuisses, sur son torse.

- Aahnn.

L'homme était au ange, il adorait qu'on l'embrasse dans le cou, un de ces endroits sensibles qui le faisait réagir. Il glissa sa main, entremêlant ses doigts dans les doux cheveux du docteur, l'incitant à continuer.

Le vampire l'embrassa toujours plus langoureusement, c'était une véritable torture, l'odeur de Charlie le rendait complètement fou. Il sentait le sang pulser dans les veines du shérif. Il aimerait y goûter...

Quelle mauvaise pensée.

Carlisle se recula vivement, observant l'homme qui avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte qui laissait passer un souffle rapide.

Charlie avança lentement sa main pour venir l'appuyé sur la bosse qui déformais le pantalon de Cullen. Faisant de petits mouvements amoureux, il fit gémir Carlisle.

- On devrais peut-être arrêter...

Le shérif colla leurs bassin ensemble, faisant frotter son érection contre sa consœur, toujours enfermés dans leurs prison de tissu. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, avoir le docteur sur lui l'échauffait. De voir ces cheveux blond en bataille et ces lèvres fines qui laissaient passer d'agréable gémissement le rendait fou.

- Pourquoi?

- Je...anh... Je pourrais être violent.

- Tu veux me laisser ainsi?

Charlie ponctua sa phrase d'un brûlant coup de bassin, les faisant soupirer profondément.

- J'ai envie de toi Carlisle.

Les humains étaient de sublime créature, et surtout celui là, le médecin ne pouvait pas résister, son odeur, ses caresses si enivrantes, ses paroles, ses yeux empli de vie, son cœur... Jamais il ne pourrait résister.

- Si tu savais comment j'ai aussi envie de toi... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...

Charlie approcha lentement ses lèvres de ses consœurs, il attendait la moindre réaction de refus de la part du docteur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il répétait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Il souffla tout contre ces lèvres si enivrantes : «Je te fais confiance.» Puis l'embrassa amoureusement, si tendrement que Carlisle rendit les armes et lui déroba un baiser plus que passionné.

Ils retirèrent le restant de leurs vêtements, les balançants dans la chambre. Carlisle ammena un doigt taquin sur l'intimité de Charlie et le caressa pendant quelque temps.

Il entra un de ses doigts glacés en Charlie, le faisant soupirer plus sincèrement.

- Haahn...

Collant ses lèvres sur l'oreille de l'homme se tordant sous lui, il lui murmura de se détendre.

Il commençant à bouger un peu pour venir enfouir un autre doigt. De son autre main, il vint importuner un mamelon, le martyrisant affectueusement, pour venir ensuite le lécher et le mordiller impudiquement, soutirant de délicieuses plaintes de la part de son amant.

- Continu...

Il continua ton traitement du plus bel, faisant tortiller l'humain sous lui.

Il jugea que Charlie était suffisamment détendu quand il le vit bouger les hanches indécemment.

Carlisle positionna son gland rougit de plaisir sur l'intimité bien préparer de Charlie. Effectuant des caresses, mimant l'acte, sans jamais le pénétrer. Charlie avait les cheveux en désordres, et la pointe d'un sourire aguicheur qui l'incitait à plus.

Tout deux se dévoraient des yeux avant de se rapprocher pour que leurs lèvres entrouvertes soit à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre, se frôlant, se donnant parfois quelques léger baiser papillons.

Il commença à le pénétrer, centimètre par centimètre puis amorça une légère cadence.

Charlie se crispa, une pointe de douleur venait de prendre part à la danse.

- Attend...

Le docteur arrêta tout vas et viens, continuant un léger mouvement de rotation, toujours enfoui en l'homme.

Puis alla l'embrasser, leurs langues menèrent un ballet lent et sensuel pendant que de son autre main, vint enlacer l'érection entre leurs ventres.

La douleur s'estompait, laissant place à une sensation agréable. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait à cette expérience, et il commençait à apprécier. Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses.

- Anh.... Plus.

Dans un sourire, Carlisle débuta réellement en augmentant le rythme.

Gémissant, Charlie agrippait les draps de ses mains, bougeant le bassin pour venir à la rencontre des hanches de Carlisle. Il était froid en lui, et pourtant son corps était si chaud et brûlant.

Carlisle tentait de maitriser toute les émotions qui le traversait, il en était incapable, il donna de franc coup de butoir.

Quand il frappa la prostate de Charlie, celui-ci cria de plaisir, renversant sa tête vers l'arrière

- Bon sang...

Il avait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il recommença encore et encore, faisant toujours geindre de bien-être l'homme à chaque coup de reins.

Brusquement, Carlisle pénétra violement son amant dans un gémissement non retenu. Frappant pour une énième fois la glande si sensible, il fit geindre son partenaire de satisfaction qui l'agrippa par la nuque pour venir enfouir son visage dans son cou. Charlie eu un orgasme fulgurant, se répandant entre leurs deux corps couvert de sueur.

Sentant l'anneau de chair venir comprimer son membre tendu à l'extrême, le docteur éjacula profondément dans l'intimité de l'humain. Il ne pu empêcher son coter vampirique de remonter bien trop vite à la surface.

Tout se passa très vite dans sa tête.

L'odeur du sang pulsant à une vitesse folle qui traversait le corps de Charlie.

Sucré

Aphrodisiaque

Cette carotide si près de ses propres lèvres entrouverte, car Charlie maintenait son étreinte.

Jamais depuis il voulu mordre autant un humain.

Charlie gémi son nom.

Il retroussa ses lèvres, puis déchira ardemment l'oreiller de ses dents. Grognant sauvagement. Bestialement.

Envoyant voler des plumes partout sur le lit.

Charlie était encore dans les brumes jusqu'à ce qu'il se senti soulever et plaquer sur le mur à la tête de lit.

Ouvrant brusquement ses yeux et les rivant sur ceux rouge vif de son amant.

* * *

Ne me tapper pas!

Pas trop déçus de cette suite? Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de se nouveau slash?

Les reviews sont gratuite, dite moi si vous avez aimés? Détestés?


	3. Soif ardu

Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous prenez du plaisir à la lire!

J'y prend surtout plaisir, car je l'écris au fur et à mesure, alors, moi aussi je veux connaître ma propre suite.

**Alexia : **Ça me fait plaisir! Billy fidèle comme ami, c'est sûr qu'il est compréhensif, il ne voudrait pas blesser son meilleur ami pour une simple histoire de vampire sanguinaire. Haha Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir ce docteur, mais Charlie à été plus rapide que nous. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

**Miss E.M-90 : **Tu voudrais d'un Charlie vampire? On ne sait jamais, peut-être que...Bonne lecture!

**Jyuune-chan : **Haha Tu m'a fait rire! Charlie faisant du ski nautique tiré par un t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas arrêter l'histoire là, moi même, je voulais connaitre ma suite!

**Lynou : **Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise même si ce n'est pas ton genre. Héhé, qui ne peux résister à Carlisle? Voilà la suite!

**Honey1607 : **Tu y pense sérieusement en disant que se couple est trop beau?! Haww Je t'adore! Je suis contente d'être enfin comprise un peu! XD

**Ayumi-kun : **Tu va me faire rougir, quel beau compliment. Je suis contente que tu l'aime! Oulala! Tu a apprécié Carlisle expressif, lui qui habituellement calme et réservé d'ordinaire, tu va voir qu'il perd un peu la maitrise de soi prochainement, mais peut-être pas de la bonne manière, shut, bonne lecture! Je t'aime cousine adorée!

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

**_Soif ardu_**

* * *

Charlie avait du mal à croire que Cullen était si fort, il l'avait levé comme une plume.

- Carlisle...

Le vampire laissa tomber l'humain sur le lit en se plaquant violement la main contre sa bouche et se recula, se repliant à l'autre bout du lit. Il tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur de l'homme. Jamais depuis des centaines d'année une telle envie lui avait frappée les entrailles. Il avait été si près de lui faire du mal, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voudrait faire de sa longue vie.

Charlie tenta de se rapprocher, l'inquiétude dans son regard se faisait réellement percevoir. Cependant il arrêta son mouvement en considérant le regard suppliant et le geste de refus qu'il reçus.

- Ne t'approche pas. S'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il vit Carlisle prendre ses vêtements dans des mouvements désordonner et les enfiler rapidement tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil, l'observant de ses yeux flamboyants, le souffle court et disloqué. Il avait l'air si sauvage et pourtant une détresse se lisait dans ses yeux.

Charlie resta quelque temps sur son lit, s'étant mis sous les couvertures pour caché sa nudité.

Le médecin parti sans un dernier mot pour le shérif, le laissant dans l'incompréhensibilité. Charlie observa la chambre, le lit couvert de plumes, l'oreiller déchiqueté en lambeaux. Et _sa_ chemise étendu sur le sol. Dans la précipitation, Carlisle s'était sûrement trompé avec l'une des siennes. Il se leva puis enfila un boxer et alla prendre la chemise entre ses mains. L'odeur de l'homme était imprégné sur sa chemise, une odeur douce et agréable.

Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Carlisle?

* * *

Le vampire entra dans la maison à une vitesse fulgurante, surprenant tout le monde qui se retournèrent vers lui effarés d'apercevoir des yeux rouges.

Il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler, ses membres le soutenant que faiblement. Son souffle était court d'épuisement. Il se sentait tellement étourdit qu'il tangua, près de perdre conscience, il cherchait du regard leurs aide.

Sa famille se précipita sur lui pour le soutenir et lui tendirent une chaise pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il s'y laissa tomber, son dos contre le dossier le soutenant.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? On n'étaient sûre que tu étais aller te nourrir cette nuit.

Alice restait le plus près de lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il c'était passé vers la fin de la journée avec Charlie.

Esmée le regarda attentivement. Remarquant que jamais ses yeux n'avait été si rouge, en fait, personne ne l'avait vue en manque de sang.

- J'y... suis aller.

Il se retourna vers sa fille, les yeux dans le vague, c'était la seule qui était au courant de la liaison qu'il avait avec Charlie Swan.

- J'ai failli le...

- Je sais.

Les autres écoutèrent leurs simple échange avec intérêts.

- On voudraient bien savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Carlisle tremblait de plus en plus, à cause de la soif de sang en lui, peur de la réaction de sa famille s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'il maintenait une relation avec un homme, la colère d'être le responsable de la famille et de devoir toujours la soutenir, sans qu'eux ne se souci de lui. Ce n'est pas parce que c'était le plus âgé de la famille qu'il devait être parfait.

- Partez...

Esmée ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'odeur du père à Bella partout sur son compagnon.

- Cette chemise, ce n'est pas la tienne.

- Sortez de la maison...

Carlisle se contenait, il ne voulait pas leurs montrer sa faiblesse et sa colère qui gravissait de plus en plus, étant sur le point d'éclater. Il était le père de cette famille. Il devait leurs montrer l'exemple, ne jamais démontrer la moindre fragilité ni aucun défaut. De plus, son côté possessif et territorial de vampire lui rendait la tâche difficile de lui même partir de sa maison, c'était son domaine.

Son épouse n'aurait pas dû dire quoique ce soit, mais elle ne pu retenir sa bouffée d'irritation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu est aller faire avec lui? C'est répugnant, je comprenais mieux Edward d'aller vers une humaine... Mais toi, un homme... Si jamais tu ose recommencer à toucher à cet abruti d'humain.

Furibond, il ne pu s'empêcher et dans un élan de frustration de frapper Emmett qui était le plus près de lui avant de se retourner et de prendre Esmée par la gorge, la soulevant brutalement. Des traits hargneux déformant sont visage sous le coup de la rage, il gronda :

- T'ai-je déjà promis quoi que ce soit?

- Oui, le jour où tu m'a sauvée et épousée.

- Je t'en n'est déjà parlé. On n'a déjà discutés de cela, tout les deux, cela fait beaucoup trop longtemps, et j'avoue trouver stupide de remplir de la paperasse qui date d'au moins plus de 100 ans pour déclarer cette union comme révolu.

- C'est moins stupide cela, que baiser un idiot comme tu l'a fait!

Elle garda son calme jusqu'à qu'elle sente les doigts de Carlisle resserrer leurs prise sur sa gorge. Elle commença à se débattre prit de panique.

Carlisle se fit happer par Jasper et Emmett qui tentèrent de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il les repoussa facilement, les envoyant briser une vitre et tomber à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas seulement le plus âgé de la famille, sa force aussi était comparable.

Il ne se contrôlait absolument plus, il avait oublié ce qu'un manque violent de sang pouvait causer aux vampires.

Il maintenait toujours sa femme et lui asséna un coup, et un autre. Continua encore, lui octroyant toute la colère qu'il avait en lui.

Les deux autres revinrent à l'intérieur de la maison rapidement.

Jasper tenta de le retenir en le prenant par les épaules, cependant il reçus un violent coup de coude en plein sur le nez. Il tomba à la renverse se frappant l'arrière du crâne assez solidement. Emmett avait réussi a l'immobiliser un peu, mais il tenait tant bien que mal, recevant quelques violent coup dans un craquement sinistre quand ce n'était pas Esmée qui les encaissait.

Alice vit que même avec l'influence des émotions que Jasper tentait d' incorporer et de lui imprégner, leurs père ne diminuait pas dans l'intensité de ses coups.

- Carlisle.

Des combats entre vampires, c'était réputés pour être rude et violent et celle ci ne faisait pas exception.

Le vampire dominant se retourna vers elle, toujours avec deux rubis à la place de ses iris. L'air d'un meurtrier, un grognement sépulcral résonnait dans sa gorge.

Alice lui tendit la main, conciliante.

- Viens. Allons chasser.

Carlisle l'observa, et sembla revenir lentement à lui. Regardant ce qu'il faisait, il relâcha Esmée lentement, la déposa tranquillement sans lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà causé.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent vers leur mère, évaluant l'intensité des dégâts qui allait sûrement se résumer à quelques ecchymoses et peut-être quelques côte fracturées. Rien de grave, peut-être un mal de tête aussi. Une chance que les vampires avaient une constitution solide, car un humain ordinaire y aurait passé. Un vampire guérissait à la vitesse qu'aucun mortel ne pouvait le faire.

- On va prendre soin d'Esmée, elle a connu pire. Elle n'a rien. Vas-y, tu en n'a de besoin.

Le docteur eu un dernier triste regard pour celle sur qui il venait de déverser sa haine, puis parti le premier, suivit de Alice qui lança un regard à Jasper.

- Amour, tente de résonner Esmée à propos de cette histoire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, à quelques kilomètres de Forks. Alice et Carlisle terminait leurs repas dans la forêt d'un froid embrumé. Le silence se brisa.

- J'ai honte.

Carlisle s'en voulait franchement d'avoir perdu contrôle de lui même. Il avait blessé sa famille et sa compagne depuis des années...

- Est-ce que tu vas un peu mieux.

Elle observa les yeux de son père rendu d'un dorée chatoyant. Il resta silencieux, n'osa pas répondre, car, il n'allait pas mieux même après avoir rassasié sa soif. L'humiliation et le déshonneur prenait place au plus profond de lui.

- Esmée a voulu te provoquer... Elle savait et elle était en colère. Elle l'est encore un peu... Je ne la comprend pourtant pas, elle a changée dernièrement.

- Je l'aime.

- Elle va te pardonner et...

- ...Pas Esmée.

Alice le pris dans ses bras, le réconfortant de sa présence. Le médecin eu réellement l'impression d'être soutenu et il remercia sa fille d'être si compréhensible avec lui.

- Tu parle de Charlie, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais aller lui en parler quand tu te sentira prêt.

Ils se mirent en direction de leurs demeure, sentant le vent fouetter leurs visages, ils retrouvèrent un peu le sourire.

* * *

La routine de Charlie reprit difficilement.

Il ne revit plus Carlisle pendant un certain temps. Il avait bien vue que l'homme lui cachait quelque chose.

Il repensa à ses yeux, rouge vif si fascinant, mais anormal pour un humain ordinaire. À l'habitude des yeux dorées et doux qu'il avait si souvent vue, pourquoi?

Ses yeux si protecteur et attentionnés qui l'avaient regarder pendant l'acte. Quand il y repensait, cela avait été sa première fois avec un homme, et c'était une expérience qu'il serait près de remettre en pratique, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Avec Carlisle, il y avait eu quelques chose de plus qu'un simple partie de jambes en l'air. Ce simple souvenir accéléra son cœur.

Les soirs, il dormait en enfilant la chemise du docteur, son odeur était toujours présente. Lui rappelant que ceci n'avait pas été un rêve. Dormant avec l'illusion d'être avec lui.

Il voulait savoir ce qui clochait.

Billy Black, il ne voulait pas lui en parler, car il avait remarquer que les Black et les Cullen avaient parfois des démêlés, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache.

Sa fille était fiancée à Edward, le fils de Carlisle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'éclairer un peu. Il décida de lui passer un coup de fil. Il s'installa dans le hall d'entrée et s'adossa contre une vitre froide... Le froid lui faisait tellement penser à l'homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux.

- Allô?

- Salut Bella.

- Papa? Ça va?

- Non.

Bella resta surprise, d'ordinaire, jamais son père l'appelait pour lui dire que sa n'allait pas, et même que jamais son père lui disait quoique se soit à propos de comment il se sentait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je quelque chose à te demander...

C'était très difficile pour lui de demander quelque chose à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas la déranger, la mettre dans l'anxiété à cause de lui.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos des Cullen?

Le silence s'établi subitement. De son côté, Bella se tourna vers Edward et mis sa main sur le combiné téléphonique pour que son père n'entende rien.

- Edward, mon père se doute de quelque chose.

- Ne lui dit rien.

- Mais... C'est mon père et...

- Fait ce que je te dit, Alice m'a parler l'autre jour. J'allais t'en parler de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Il faut laisser l'ordre des choses se faire d'elle même.

Elle revenu à son père rapidement plus confuse qu'autre chose, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'Edward lui avait dit. Elle n'était pas plus avancée.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Le ton de voix de sa fille avait changé. Le trouble et l'angoisse c'était mis dans la partie, exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

- Oui...

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'est pas blessé?

Alors là, la confusion qu'il avait augmentait, pour que Bella soit inquiète comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas blessé.

- Papa. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec qui?

Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas la situation, mais elle voulait savoir de quels membres de la famille Cullen s'impliquait dans le trouble de son père.

- Carlisle.

Elle regarda son fiancé, et le questionna du regard avant de répondre à son père.

- Sa serait peut-être mieux que tu lui demande de t'éclairer.

Voyant bien qu'il ne soutirerait rien à sa fille, il décida de ne plus l'importuner.

- Merci Bella. Je t'aime.

- Prend soin de toi papa.

Charlie déposa le téléphone, tournant sa tête pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Bella regarda Edward.

- Toi, tu me dit immédiatement ce qu'il y a avec mon père.

- On dirait que c'est de famille de succomber à la notre.

- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Bella ouvre les yeux et pense. Tu a doutée qu'il y avait quelque chose chez moi d'anormal car tu passais beaucoup trop de temps avec moi... On devenait trop intime que tu t'es mise à te poser des questions. Ton père vis la même chose avec le mien.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que... Oh bon sang...

* * *

Le temps restait fidèle à la région pluvieuse qu'était Forks. Le temps humide et lourd narguait les habitants.

Deux jours après que Charlie ai parlé avec sa fille, à la suite de sa journée de travail, il se décida d'aller voir Carlisle pour de plus clair détails, pour discuter.

De sombres nuages avaient couvert la petite ville et le vent ravivait les arbres avec leurs souffles.

Il se mit en route.

* * *

Le père de la famille Cullen jouait une petite partie de baseball avec ses enfants. Tous s'amusaient jusqu'à se qu'ils virent Alice tomber à genoux le regard dans le vide.

Jasper se précipita sur elle pour la soutenir et remarqua qu'elle était en pleine vision, car ses yeux était fixes et qu'elle ne semblait plus vraiment être là mentalement. Cela dura de trop longue minutes, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle revint vivement à elle, et chercha quelqu'un du regard avant de trouver les yeux de son père.

- Carlisle, il va arriver quelque chose à Charlie.

Ils s'empressèrent de suivre Alice qui s'enfonçait hâtivement entre les arbres à l'autre bout de la clairière.

* * *

Charlie était sur le chemin longeant les arbres en direction de la maison des Cullen. Sans se douter qu'un danger le quêtait.

Tout ce passa très vite, il vit un homme aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant sortir rapidement de la forêt pour venir se positionner devant la trajectoire de la voiture. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres et Charlie savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de freiner.

Charlie tenta de l'éviter, mais il le vit soudainement foncer droit sur la voiture.

* * *

Carlisle et les autres vampires arrivèrent trop tard, ils étaient encore en chemin quand un crissement de pneu épouvantable se fit entendre, et entendirent ce qu'ils devinaient être l'automobile de police faire plusieurs tonneau. Le métal s'écrasant dans un cri douloureux, les vitres éclatèrent bruyamment.

Il accélérèrent la cadence.

**à suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir mis Esmée un peu méchante. Je l'aime pourtant!

Toutefois, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour porter le chapeau.

Les reviews sont _GRATUITE!_ Continuer, cela m'encourage à poursuivre.

Haha! Qui est ce mystérieux personnage au cheveux blanc sortant tout droit de nul part?


	4. Flot Carmin

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente, enfin, le quatrième chapitre.__ Je dois dire que sa été long parce que j'étais en plein stage et que j'étais aussi en pleine lecture de plein de fiction, dont ceux de Star Trek avec Spock et Kirk, Sherlock Holmes avec bien sur nos deux détectives et encore les charmantes histoire de Severus et Harry Potter, aah Vive les fanfictions. Me pardonnerez vous de vous avoir fait attendre? J'ai dû relire mon histoire pour pouvoir me remettre en contexte et je vous avoue que que suis contente d'avoir fait une suite. Cette fic, qui au début ne devait compter qu'un seul chapitre, continue à avancer encore... _

**_Miss E.M-90_ **: Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Esmée est fait pour être toute douce et gentille, cependant j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour porter le chapeau alors, elle y est passée. ^-^ En espérant que tu aime la suite

**_Jyuune-chan: _**Mouahah! J'aime ta réaction! C'était justement ce que je cherchais à faire! Une fin de chapitre qui nous laisser sur notre faim! Et tu verra qui c'est ce mystérieux personnage au cheveux blanc! Héhé, Bonne suite!

**_Ayumi-kun_:** Alala! C'est terrible de ne rien pouvoir te dire! Une réelle torture! Car, quand je t'en parle, on dirait que l'histoire avançait plus vite! Héhé On peux encore discuter de plein d'autre couples de toute façon, ce n'est pas ça qui manque! Il est fort notre médecin hiiin? Un accident de voiture! J'ai pensée spécialement à toi ma coquine! Dire que c'était une simple histoire qu'on n'avait commencer à se raconter après avoir vue le film au cinéma. Ahaha

**_meltess__: _**Ah! Je suis heureuse que tu aille quand même continuer de lire même si tu trouvais cela étrange comme parring!

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

**_Flot Carmin_**

* * *

Le policier ouvrit les paupières et tenta de revenir à lui sans jamais faire le focus correct avec sa vision. Il avait l'impression d'avoir son cœur qui battait à l'intérieur de ses tempes et que sa vision allait au rythme désordonné de ses pulsations.

En pleine confusion, son regard se questionnaient sur la raison du fait qu'il était péniblement étendu sur le sol.

Ses yeux pris de panique parcourraient les lieux de droite à gauche. Désespéré, il senti poindre des larmes qui monta, brouillant sa vue.

Une douleur lancinante lui parcourut la cage thoracique avant qu'il ne remarque avec horreur qu'un morceau de métal transperçait son thorax, coupant douloureusement sa peau. Il eu un mouvement de recul, qui permit malheureusement au corps étranger de se déplacer de la plaie, entrainant une hémorragie plus qu'étonnante. Le flot de sang coulant à une vitesse alarmante et teinta ses vêtements et la route sur laquelle il était étendu. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, paniquant réellement en sentant la fatigue s'emparer de lui, il poussa une plainte de douleur. Un goût métallique s'insinua dans sa bouche le faisant grimacer un peu plus si possible, avant de cracher ce sang.

- Saloperie...

Des sueurs froide lui couvraient le corps ainsi qu'un mal de tête épouvantable. Il gémissait comme un martyr, ses os, ses membres, son crâne, absolument tout le faisait souffrir.

De ses doigts tremblant, il réussi à prendre l'émetteur radio de police qu'il avait après son habit pour appeler les renforts. À chaque minime mouvement il ressentait une douleur insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait les organes et qu'on le coupait au scalpel sans anesthésiant.

Il commença à percevoir seulement un écran noir, puis plus rien.

- Officier Charlie Swan, besoin d'ai...

Il ne pu jamais terminer sa phrase, il sombra dans l'inconscience après avoir entendu quelqu'un crier son nom.

* * *

Carlisle sorti de la forêt à une vitesse fulgurante, suivie de sa famille, et quand il vit Charlie, il l'appela en sachant très bien que ce dernier ne l'entendait pas, étant déjà inconscient.

Le médecin se dirigea vers son amant, mais il arrêta subitement son avancée. Il aperçut un vampire à la lisière du bois. Immobile, un sourire tuant son visage. Une joie sadique l'animait, il restait à prendre plaisir de l'accident qu'il venait de commettre.

Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculés lui rappela Caius. Pourtant, il était plus grand et un peu plus bâti, avec un visage beaucoup plus dur. Encore plus cruel et âgé. Un nez droit et élégant avec de trop fines lèvres, fendiller et sec. Il portait des habit du moyen âge dont une chemise blanche bouffante et tâcher de sang. Il donnait l'impression d'être distinguer et à la fois négligé et vulgaire.

Il ne pourrait en juger mais l'idée qu'il soit un membre des volturi lui traversa rapidement l'esprit.

Ce dernier quitta rapidement la scène de crime après avoir rit légèrement en murmurant une phrase indistincte.

- Rosalie, Emmett, poursuivez-le!

Ils firent un signe de tête à leur père et partirent à la chasse de ce vampire dont ils ignoraient encore l'identité.

Carlisle s'était mit à courir désespérément vers son amant suivit de Jasper et Alice, qui eux, par contre, stoppèrent à une dizaines de mètres de là.

Dans l'intention d'aider, ils l'avaient suivit, toutefois, ils s'en sentaient incapable.

- ... Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas rester...

Il vit que leurs regards étaient fixés sur le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la plaie de l'humain avec une certaine envie dissimulée. Ils n'avaient pas la même maîtrise que lui.

- Je m'en occupe. Suivez les autres.

Il prit Charlie dans ses bras, la tête de ce dernier s'appuyant mollement sur son torse avec les paupières silencieusement fermées. Le vampire se dirigea vers l'Hôpital, le shérif dans ses bras. Il lui paru beaucoup plus fragile ainsi, il réalisa alors que l'homme dont il était amoureux était un humain. Vulnérable et éphémère tel un souffle passager qu'il ne pourra empêcher de partir. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

Pourtant...

Personne ne pouvait choisir de qui tomber amoureux, et être vampire ne changeait rien à cette règle.

Sa raison avait laisser place à son cœur, et il ne pourrait se passer de la présence de l'homme qu'il trouvait maintenant exceptionnel.

Il courrait toujours en direction de l'Hôpital, veillant attentivement sur la blessure pour ne pas l'aggraver.

Arriver quelques trop longues minutes plus tard, il entra en trombe dans l'Hôpital par les urgences et se dirigea en salle d'opération, informant rapidement les infirmières. Le sang tâchait ses mains, ses vêtements et le brouhaha qu'il occasionna donnaient une scène irréel de l'ordinaire quiétude dans l'immeuble.

L'inquiétude tremblante dans sa voix n'était pas commune. Les mouvements incertain et désordonnés se faisait remarquer de toute l'équipes de chirurgiens et d'infirmières qui prirent le patient en charge. Carlisle était en état de choc, son regard doré reflétait la peur. Déstabilisé et perdu, réalisant soudainement que Charlie était entre la vie et la mort.

Les transfusions de sang arrivèrent rapidement, et les chirurgiens s'affairaient à leur tâche.

Le vampire attendait dans le corridor les mains tremblantes, dans l'incapacité d'aider le personnels.

Il entendit alors l'électrocardiogramme tinter la salle d'urgence d'un bruit distinct et continu.

- Nous n'avons plus de pouls...

Carlisle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Pas lui...

Pas Charlie.

Il entra dans la salle criant de sortir le défibrillateur, ses larmes le menaçant de leurs présences.

Puis, il se mit à genoux, près de la porte, son regard fixer sur le shérif.

Le médecin lui fit un signe de tête, continua les transfusions et commença la défibrillation.

Le corps de Charlie restait sans vie, se raidissant à chaque choc.

Carlisle ferma ses paupières, refusant de voir la vérité qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il chassa de son esprit chaque bruit environnant et tenta de porter son attention sur le cœur de l'humain.

Un faible tintement anima la machine régulièrement.

- Sa y est. Son pouls est revenu, faible, mais il est là. Il est stable pour l'instant. Docteur Cullen...

Carlisle le regarda et vint près de lui, il observa sont état. Il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement et un franc sourire.

Il sorti vivement de la salle, ordonnant laisser une chambre pour une seule personne à Charlie puis partit.

Il devait aller voir ce qui se passait avec ses enfants.

* * *

Le vent soufflait, de chaque coter de son visage tellement il courrait rapidement en suivant l'odeur de sa famille.

Il revit en mémoire le corps de Charlie, inerte sur la table d'opération... C'était terrible comment le sentiment qu'il ressentait en pensant à cela lui faisait du mal. Il chassa cette image de sa mémoire pour l'instant.

Il vit subitement Jasper et Alice qui étaient étendue dans la forêt, inconscients. Le vampire s'arrêta brusquement et vint se placer près d'eux.

Il réveilla sa fille.

- Alice. Où sont les autres?

- Ils sont encore avec le vampire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passée.

- Dans quel direction se sont-ils dirigés.

- Vers le nord...

- Est-ce que tu va bien? Je ...

- Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Dit difficilement la jeune femme.

Le médecin se leva et reparti à toute vitesse en direction que sa fille lui avait indiqué. Il couru encore de longues minutes, soufflant quelque peu. Son cœur aurait pu battre intensément vite s'il aurait prit une ration de sang pour le faire pulser.

- Les enfants.

Carlisle fût soulager de trouver enfin Emmett et Rosalie. Il se dirigea vers eux, voyant toutefois qu'ils étaient sur leurs garde, il regarda partout autour d'eux, scrutant les lieux en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux jeunes vampires regardèrent en direction de Carlisle, et celui-ci regarda par dessus son épaule, leurs tournant momentanément le dos.

- Où est-il?

Rosalie bondit sur lui, déchirant la peau de son torse à partir du cou jusqu'aux hanches, laissant une marque sanguinolente qui commença déjà à ce refermer doucement. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur, son souffle s'étant accéléré vivement, il porta sa main sur son torse.

L'avantage d'être un vampire, c'est que les blessures guérissaient en un éclair, mais cela n'empêchait pas le mal d'y être présent, et quand elles étaient profondes, un peu comme celle qui sillonnait son torse présentement, cela prenait un peu plus de temps pour être parfaitement et complètement rétabli.

Surpris, il ne pu éviter le coup brutal que lui asséna Emmett sur sa tempe, le projetant contre le sol.

Il s'appuya d'un bras sur le sol, se massant la tête de son autre main avant de se relever prudemment sans détacher ses prunelles assombris de colère de ses nouveaux attaquants.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

Ses deux enfants le regardaient, les genoux fléchie en position d'attaque. Ils ne le quittaient aucunement des yeux. Un grognement sourd résonnait dans leurs gorges tel un grésillement désagréable d'un animal affamé.

Un voix blasé et lente s'éleva alors.

- Oh eux? Ils sont mes marionnettes maintenant.

L'incompréhension résonna dans l'air et une tension désagréable s'installa.

Le vampire à l'allure élégante et malsaine sortit paresseusement de derrière un arbre.

Fronçant les sourcils, le père de la famille Cullen se déplaçait prudemment ne quittant jamais des yeux les trois vampires, surtout celui au regard fou d'un rouge carmin.

- Pardon?

- Quelle maladresse de ma part. J'ai oublié de me présenter. Mon nom est Phileas Byron, enchanté.

Il le salua en faisant une révérence superficielle sans le quitter de ses yeux chimériques.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux connard?

Phileas marcha un peu, ignorant le fait que Carlisle lui avait parler.

- J'aime beaucoup ta femme, très malléable psychologiquement. Physiquement, je dirais la même chose. Elle est docile cette petite. Ces deux là...

Il pointa lentement ses enfants.

- Un peu plus dur, ce sont des rebelles, mais une fois domestiqué, il n'y a que quelque instant d'acclimatation. Tes deux autres gamins n'en valait même pas la peine. Par contre toi, tu m'intrigue, je n'en suis aucunement capable. Ton esprits m'est verrouiller, comme sceller.

- Qui êtes-vous? Quel est votre objectif?

Le vieux vampire fendilla son visage encore plus si su été possible en un sourire infect.

- Se fût un plaisir de ce rencontrer. Venez vous deux.

Ils partirent tous, abandonnant Carlisle dans l'incompréhension. Seul, il baissa le regard et regardait la griffure de Rosalie encore sanguinolente. Il avait besoin de repos.

* * *

_Chambre 1990-6_

Carlisle avait demandé quelques jours de congé, étant affecter dans son travail, toujours distrait de l'état dans lequel était Charlie, de sa famille qui lui avait été arrachés.

Il resta alors toujours très près de l'humain. Lui caressant parfois la main dans l'espoir de lui voir ouvrir ses yeux.

Plusieurs personne étaient venu rendre visite au shérif, dont ses collègues du poste de police, plusieurs de ses amis. Ne s'étonnant même plus de voir le médecin assis à son chevet, les gens venaient pour se renseigner de son état.

Carlisle leurs répondait toujours que seul le temps décidera...

Billy Black était venu plusieurs fois et Carlisle se rappela parfaitement la toute première visite que le meilleur ami de Charlie avait fait.

Il n'avait rien entendu et il s'avait fait surprendre alors qu'il serrait les mains de Charlie dans les siennes, ses lèvres posés en un doux murmure sur son front avant de remarquer la présence de Billy.

Vivement il s'était reculer, comme étant prit en faute, brûler par un feu invisible. Il avait regardé l'homme dans un silence religieux jusqu'à ce que Billy prenne parole.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère.

Il ferma la porte et s'avança.

Le vampire resta silencieux et droit.

- C'est bon, ne fait pas cette tête, je connais votre histoire.

- ... Il t'a parler de quoi au juste?

Billy ne voulait pas en parler plus. Parce qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup et que de toute façon, cette histoire ne le concernait aucunement.

- Comment va-t-il?

Carlisle sentie l'émotion venir à la surface. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en faisait des signe de tête négatif, fuyant le regard qui était posé sur lui. Il ne voulait rien dire, de peur de verser des larmes devant l'Amérindien.

Il se trouvait si faible émotionnellement depuis que Charlie était entre la vie et la mort.

- Tu devrais veiller mieux sur lui à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il tient à toi.

C'est une menace silencieuse et un conseil judicieux que lui donna Billy.

Carlisle hocha la tête, les yeux embrouiller de larmes.

- Il te fait confiance. Je te donne aussi la mienne à son sujet.

Le docteur acquiesça un maigre sourire et le remercia.

Billy laissa les deux hommes ensembles et reparti chez lui. Il aura l'opportunité de revenir le voir plus tard dans la semaine.

Dès que l'Amérindien fut sortit de la pièce et eu refermer la porte, Carlisle se laissa réellement aller depuis longtemps. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Jasper entra dans la chambre réservé à Charlie et y trouva Carlisle couché à ses coter. Leurs doigts entrelacés, leurs corps loger l'un près de l'autre dont l'un qui respirait sereinement, tandis de l'autre était abattu et mélancolique.

Une unique rose d'un rouge vermeille reposait sur la table de chevait. La lueur chaude du soleil traversait les pauvres rideaux blancs, venant les ensoleiller légèrement. Pas assez cependant pour révéler la nature du vampire.

Cette scène était touchante et Jasper avait du mal de venir brisé ce moment, mais il devait venir apaiser l'esprit de son père. Le jeune vampire percevait souvent les sentiments trop fort, c'était le cas des émotions bousculés de Carlisle, il démontrait un tel désespoir et une profonde tristesse que Jasper ne pouvait passer outre ce fait.

Carlisle leva sa tête pour voir l'intrus, et quand il remarqua que c'était Jasper, il lui souris tristement, sans faire de geste pour caché la proximité qu'il avait avec le blessé. Il pouvait faire confiance à son fils.

Jasper s'approcha.

- Carlisle, tu dois arrêter de te faire tant de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas----

- Jasper... J'y ai réfléchi depuis ces dernières semaine.

- ...

Jasper attendais la suite, voyant l'effort que son père prenait pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il s'avait être important. Son effet d'apaisement eu le résultat escompté en sentant Carlisle devenir un peu plus léger.

- Je me demande si un nouveau membre dans notre famille serait accepté.

- Tu veux dire...

- C'est trop dur de le voir ainsi.

- Attend encore un peu. Bella reviens à Forks, tu devrais lui en parler. C'est son père après tout.

- ...

___________________

De trop longue semaines passèrent sans que Charlie n'ouvre les yeux. Il restait dans un semi coma.

Le vampire avait reprit le travail, mais il passait régulièrement le voir tant qu'il pouvait. Il était repartit à la recherche des membres de sa famille, dont: Rosalie, Emmett et Esmée qui lui manquait énormément.

La maison s'avérait assez vide ainsi, déjà que Alice et Jasper étaient de nature souvent absent de leurs demeure. Quoiqu'il avait remarquer qu'il le soutenait beaucoup ces temps-ci, et il les remerciait discrètement.

Ce matin, il était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt au travail car la météo avait annoncé une journée ensoleillée. C'est sous l'ombre d'une fin de nuit qu'il était entré dans l'hôpital pour éviter les rayons. Ainsi, il n'aura qu'à rester à l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'il fasse nuit ou nuageux.

Il n'alla pas immédiatement à son bureau, à la place il bifurqua dans la première aile , puis entra silencieusement dans la chambre 1990-6 avant de fermer la porte.

Son regard doré berçait l'endormi. Il inclina la tête et sourit faiblement avant de se rapprocher plus pour s'assoir sur le rebord du lit.

Il se pencha et déposa un frais baiser sur son humain avant de regarder le soleil qui osait enfin se montrer.

Carlisle scrutait l'horizon par la fenêtre, tant de clarté qui s'annonçais en cette journée et pourtant, elle lui semblait si sombre. Un autre jour qui n'était pas parti avec le restant de sa famille pour chasser. Plus le temps avançait, plus le vampire était tenté de mordre Charlie pour qu'il fasse partie de sa famille, de sa génération.

De son monde et de son rythme de vie.

C'était égoïste quand il y pensait un peu, mais vue la condition dans lequel son amour était, cela lui paraissait dérisoire de lui enlever le semblant de vie qu'il avait pour lui en donner une autre.

Carlisle était perdu dans ses pensées.

Deux faibles yeux tentèrent de s'ouvrir, mais ils se refermèrent vivement dû à la lumière agressante qui leurs avaient manqués durant quelque temps. L'humain se réveillait lentement.

Des doigts glacées c'était enlacés au siens. Si froid...

- .. Carl...

Il toussa légèrement en ramenant l'attention distraite du médecin sur lui.

- Charlie? Oh... Mon dieu. Tu m'a fait tellement peur, plus jamais... Comment tu vas?

Carlisle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, gardant toujours sa main contre la sienne, la resserrant un peu.

Le shérif était réjoui que son amant soit à ses côtés, il caressa fragilement la main du médecin du bout des doigts. Il lui accorda un sourire et ne darda pas de le regarder enfin avec de petits yeux encore pâles qui, difficilement, firent le focus sur un docteur au sourire éclatant. Il remarqua de petites larmes aux yeux de Carlisle.

- Je t'ai manqué...?

La voix du chef de police était si fragile et si faible. Bon sang qu'il s'était ennuyé de ses paroles, de son regard, de tout finalement.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Charlie avec la légèreté de plumes tels de légers flocons de neige l'effleurant patiemment. Une langue suave et doucereuse s'appropria ses lèvres un temps, les goûtant à nouveau, avant de les abandonner et de regarder Charlie.

Charlie souleva sa main et essuya de son pouce les légère et traitresses larmes qui avaient fait leurs chemin sur la joue de son amant.

La bouche de Carlisle était de retour, cette fois l'embrassant avec l'assurance d'un vampire, séduisant sa bouche à l'aide de morsures et d'habiles sucions. Charlie répondait aux baisers brûlant, laissant une langue habile venir caresser la sienne.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement, laissant leurs souffle se caresser l'un contre l'autre, souriant en entendant le pouls rapide annoncé sur l'électrocardiogramme.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent promptement avant de voir l'intrus. Un intrus rouge de gêne qui souriait faiblement.

Charlie retira sa main avec regret de celle de Carlisle, gêner du fait qu'on l'avait surpris ainsi. Une magnifique teinte rosé lui colora les joues nota le vampire.

- Bella...

- Papa. Comment ça va?

Le père Swan referma ses yeux. Il tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il c'était passée avant son récent réveil. Il était un peu confus. La nuit inoubliable avec Carlisle... Ses yeux rouge, les longues semaines, l'étranger aux cheveux blanc qui avait provoquer l'accident...

- Combien...d-de temps... J'ai été inconscient...?

- Un peu plus de 4 mois...

Charlie n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Si longtemps? Et encore, le docteur était à ses coter? Il ouvrit ses yeux et le regarda.

- Pourquoi était tu partit ce soir là?

Bella vola la parole du docteur en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père,

- On doit te parler de quelque chose...

Le shérif les regarda tout les deux avec un questionnement, voyant Carlisle détourner le regard.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

_Pas trop déçus de ce chapitre où, je l'avoue l'attente à été plus longue que prévus??_

_Alors, dites moi aussi qu'est-ce que vous penser qu'il va arrivée?!_

_Cela me donnerais quelques idées._

_Ne vous gêner pas à me jeter par la tête vos intuitions envers le prochain chapitre._


	5. Limbes éphémère

Après une longue absence, de nouveau, voilà un chapitre tout neuf, je vous avoue que j'ai dû moi même relire le début de l'histoire pour me remettre dedans. Je suis désoler du retard, même moi, j'en suis bouleversée, je veux savoir la fin de mon histoire. Dire qu'au tout début... Cette histoire devait contenir qu'un seul chapitre, et être plus une niaiserie qu'autre chose, je me suis trompée, j'aime beaucoup trop Charlie et Carlisle pour leurs faire ça. Lemon citronnée pour me faire pardonner!

**_Jyuune-chan_** : J'espère encore que tu sera de bonne humeur comme l'autre fois, et que je ne vais pas recevoir de pierre par la tête. On va voir comment Carlisle va apprendre à Charlie qu'il est un vampire! Oula! Et oui, on va revoir Phileas bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Je peux te dire qu'il va avoir du bonheur et de malheur.

**_Ayumi-kun_ **_: _Chère cousine adorée, c'est grâce au troisième film que j'ai décider de continuer! Ou est-ce que j'ai pris le nom du ténébreux et cruel vampire? Sur le site de _Vampire Name Generator _pour le nom de famille, qui est finalement le miens. Et Phileas, aucune raison apparente, je l'aime tout simplement. Sa fait un beau mélange! J'aime beaucoup écouter des films avec toi! On vois des couples partout! Ou, je l'ai vois et je t'en fait part, et on déconne! Bonne suite!

**_Miss E.M-90_ **: Ahah! Je suis contente que tu me l'aille fait pensée, le cadre temporelle qui fait un gros défaut, grâce à toi, il y a des flashback! J'espère que sa va te plaire. Sa été un peu dur à faire, c'est la première fois. Bonne lecture!

**_magorna_ **_: _Je suis ravie que tu aille trouver mon idée bonne_. _Et je doit de le confier, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez d'histoire en français. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 5 _**

**_Limbes éphémère_**

* * *

_ retour_

...

_Bella vola la parole du docteur en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père,_

_- On doit te parler de quelque chose..._

_Le shérif les regarda tout les deux avec un questionnement, voyant Carlisle détourner le regard._

* * *

- Je pourrais savoir ce que j'ai raté...? Charlie fut couper par une quinte toux lui faisant plisser des yeux.

Une main fraiche vint se poser sur sa nuque et une autre lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il accepta volontiers et bu doucement, avant de soupirer d'aise. Il sourit à sa fille.

- Tu est arrivée quand?

Bella interrompu sa lancée et ferma la bouche lentement. Elle pouvait attendre un peu avant de lui parler de problème de vampire... Et elle le remercia secrètement, car elle ne voyait pas par où commencer pour lui expliquer de quel origine était la famille des Cullen. Elle laissera faire Carlisle, il allait être plus doué qu'elle finalement. Elle s'approcha est enlaça sont père.

- Je suis contente que tu aille bien papa.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_2 jours après l'accident_

Tout d'abord, c'est en claquant les portes de l'hôpital en plein après midi, qu'une jeune femme entra en panique, avant d'être rejoint par un jeune homme beaucoup plus calme.

Elle se dirigea vers la réception, faisant résonner ses pas dans le couloir.

- Charlie Swan? Quel chambre, s'il vous plait?

La secrétaire regarda ses documents dans un bruissement de feuille avant de lui répondre poliment :

- Chambre 90-6, sixième étage.

Bella se dépêcha suivit de son amour. Jamais un ascenseur ne lui parut si lent, avec cette accablante et pénible musique. Les portes s'ouvrir et elle partie à la recherche de la chambre que la secrétaire lui avait indiquer. Les chiffres défilaient devant ses yeux avant d'arriver devant la chambre.

_90-6_

Elle prit la main de Edward dans la sienne et entra.

Elle le vit.

Elle regarda son père et prit en considération tout l'ampleur de l'accident qu'il avait eu. D'imposantes ecchymoses placardaient sont corps sans compter les nombreux pansements qui le rendait si vulnérable. Toute les tubulure et les aiguilles qui prenait place à son chevet lui suscita de léger tremblement.

Bella ne pu retenir ses larmes en voyant sont père ainsi, elle fut soulagée de sentir deux bras fermes venir l'encercler.

- Il va s'en tirer, ton père est un homme fort.

- Je le sais... Mais... Regarde.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ma famille... Edward marqua une légère pause. Le reste de ma famille n'aura aucun problème à le protéger comme ils avaient fait pour toi.

- ...

Une voix résonna à l'arrière du couple et la jeune femme s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux.

- Il fait parti de la famille maintenant.

Le vampire aux cheveux blond se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et portait un regard attentionné sur le blessé.

- Puis, s'il te plait Edward, ne dit pas le reste de ta famille. Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett font toujours partie de la notre, et nous allons réussir à les retrouver. Alice fait tout sont possible.

- Je le sais, désoler.

- La cause de l'accident, c'est bien un vampire?

Edward fit un légère pression sur Bella, lui indiqua qu'il allait tout lui expliquer plus tard, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment, ni l'endroit.

Ils restèrent encore pendant un court temps, et Bella su qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Personne ne lui avait rien dit et elle savait que Edward connaissait toute l'histoire. Pratique de savoir lire dans les pensée. Elle le fit savoir à Edward, et tout deux avertir Carlisle qu'il allait revenir le lendemain.

Avant de sortir de la pièce et de laisser de l'intimité aux deux hommes.

Elle porta une dernière attention, et vie Carlisle qui regardait son père avec la même passion que Edward la regardait, elle.

Bella lui avait déjà demander pourquoi il ne s'avait pas remarier après la rupture avec Renée, pourquoi il ne s'était pas trouver une nouvelle femme. Voilà pourquoi sont père lui avait répondue que «C'était compliqué». Il ne fait jamais dans l'art simple comme tout le monde. Tout comme sa fille.

Elle se rappelle clairement sont père lui avoir répondue gêner: «Je n'est pas encore trouver l'âme sœur.»

La jeune femme su alors que s'était le cas maintenant. Son père avait découvert la bonne personne pour lui.

* * *

Edward assisté de Alice racontèrent l'évènement à Bella, sans omettre le moindre détail.

Elle revint le plus souvent possible, ce qui veux dire presque qu'à chaque jour, se surprenant tout de même à ressentir une gêne plus que présente quand elle surprenait Carlisle coucher au coter de son père.

C'était encore dur pour elle a envisager que son propre père ait une relation plus que intime avec un homme, qui plus est le père de son propre copain, vampire de surcroit.

- Désoler de vous déranger... Nous venons prendre la relève.

Carlisle sourit, il devait retrouver sa famille et remerciait Bella et Edward de venir veiller sur Charlie. Il donna un baiser affectueux sur le front du père de Bella, et parti comme un souffle. Rassurée de ne pas le laisser seul.

Bella vint remplacer la fleur près de la fenêtre qui commençais à fanée, par une nouvelle d'un rouge vif. Edward regardait toujours Bella avec amusement quand elle changeait les fleurs.

- Pourquoi tu lui met une fleur, chaque fois que tu t'aperçois que l'autre commence à se défraîchir un peu?

- Je trouve que sa met un peu de vie.

Ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, sortant un jeux d'échec pour passer le temps, veillant sur Charlie.

* * *

Avec l'aide des visions de Alice, la famille Cullen s'approchaient toujours plus de Phileas Byron. Un seul moyen était venu à Carlisle, tuer le vampire, ainsi, son emprise qu'il établissait sur sa famille serait révolu.

Pourtant, les visions changeait souvent. L'endroit, la signification, Alice était épuisé, pourtant, elle faisait tout ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour visualisé clairement ce qu'elle voyait.

- Il se déplace sans relâche, et les distances qu'ils parcourt sont grande. Je pense qu'il tente de nous brouiller, et il veux qu'on se sépare tout les un des autres, j'en suis sûre.

Jasper mis une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père.

- Nous allons réussir à l'attraper, seulement, Carlisle... Nous allons attendre que toute ton attention soit porter sur ce sujet. Car, nous savons tous présentement que se n'est pas le cas, et nous te comprenons. Nous allons avoir besoin de toi, nous n'allons pas y arriver seul.

- Je comprend. Soupira Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous veux ce Phileas?

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois, sachant qu'il obtiendraient peut-être la réponse quand se sera venu le moment de le tuer.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

* * *

De retour dans la chambre d'hôpital, après que Bella aille raconter à son père son arrivée, ils parlèrent de tout sauf du sujet que Bella avait voulu aborder. Les vampires. Pourquoi ne pas laisser son père retrouver ses forces et être un peu plus solide.

- Repose toi.

Carlisle embrassa Charlie du bout des lèvres tout devant Bella, sans aucune gêne.

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Le soleil cachait sa présence parfois derrière les nombreux nuages, annonçant une journée qui allait être parsemé de clarté tout en étant terne et froide. Le patient de la chambre 90-6 émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

Quelques jours s'étaient écouler depuis son réveil, il commençait à ce sentir beaucoup mieux, mais il était faible de n'avoir pu marcher pendant plusieurs semaines.

Il s'étira un peu avant de descendre les jambes du lit d'hôpital dans l'intention d'aller à la salle de bain.

Il passa sa main sur sa barbe mal rasée, il aurait un peu de travail à faire, et s'il avait un amélioration, il gardait l'espoir de retournée chez lui le plus tôt possible, cependant, les infirmières était accablantes et trop strictes.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid, lui donnant une mauvaise chaire de poule. Il se leva difficilement en se sentant quelque peu étourdis, se rappelant que l'infirmière lui avait dit de sonner en cas de besoin. Il attendit quelques minutes avant que le plancher arrête de tanguer sous lui.

Il allait se débrouille seul. C'est en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain que ses jambes acceptèrent plutôt bien la courte marche et il n'en n'était que plus heureux. Il se tailla la barbe, avant de maudire les hôpitaux de ne pas mettre une douche dans chaque chambres, et se résolu à s'asperger le visage d'eau à partir du lavabo.

Il se s'aperçut pas de la présence appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte. Un vampire le regardait avec convoitise, apercevant légèrement le dos de l'humain que pouvait laisser paraitre la blouse d'hôpital.

- Tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête de se que peuvent dire les infirmières?

Regardant dans le reflet du miroir, il aperçut Carlisle avec un sourire prévenant qui s'avança vers lui avant de venir poser un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Il sourit franchement.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, le docteur vient me voir personnellement.

Le patient se retourna et agrippa tendrement les pans de la chemise en tirant vers lui le corps du médecin.

Avant de lui dérober un baiser aérien.

- Comment te sent tu?

- Étourdis, je vais bien. Je t'assure.

Il l'incita à aller s'assoir et dû le supporter jusqu'au fauteuil car il l'avait vue blêmir en quelque secondes.

- Je vais bien... Je suis capable seul. Son souffle était plus court et essoufflé.

L'entêtement de son humain était adorable, il l'aida tout de même.

- Merci.

L'officier de police se sentait tout de même épuisé, par contre, il était heureux de se retrouver seul avec Carlisle, car les fois ou il avait été réveiller, on dirais que les gens se passaient le mot pour venir le voir, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il avait été heureux de voir Billy et ses amis, même Renée était venu lui rendre visite.

Cependant il était content d'être avec son amant.

- Carlisle... Tu ne m'a pas répondu l'autre jour... Pourquoi est tu parti ce soir là?

C'était une réponse qu'il voulait savoir. Cela l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- Que te rappelle tu de l'accident?

Avec un soupir agacée, Charlie ne comprenais pas pourquoi Carlisle évitait le sujet, sa faisait plusieurs fois qui lui demandait, et quand il avait l'air de vouloir lui répondre, il avait toujours quelqu'un qui venait les déranger, coupant la conversation.

- Tout est flou...

- Tente de t'en rappeler.

Le calme s'installa dans la pièce, seulement les bruits extérieur venait les déranger. Le shérif tenta de ce concentrer, omettant les bruits de pas des infirmières et des préposer, le bruit des automobile à l'extérieur, un hôpital n'avait rien de tranquille... Pourtant, il réussi à se focalisée et il visualisé tout le drame qui lui était arrivée...

Se moment affreux, il avait eu terriblement mal, il avait entendu une voix l'appeler, celle de Carlisle. Impossible... puisqu'il était en plus milieu de nul part. Un homme, au terrible sourire sadique avait causer l'accident. Cet homme, ce monstre, avait courut si vite, et l'avait renversé.

- La douleur...

Carlisle serra les dents, c'était une torture de savoir que Charlie avait souffert le martyr, il se sentait coupable et s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivée à temps. Il attendit que le shérif veulent bien continuer.

- Un homme, avec des cheveux blanc. Inhumain, si tu veux mon avis...

Il l'avait vu, Carlisle ne pouvait remettre encore et encore le moment de lui dire. Il avait peur de sa réaction, Charlie comptait beaucoup pour lui désormais, s'il fallait qu'il le déteste. Comment dire à un humain qu'on n'était un vampire? Il aurait dû demander comment Edward l'avais apprit à Isabella. Si seulement il aurait su que s'était Bella qui l'avait su par elle même.

- Cet homme, est de la même race que moi. Carlisle fit une pause, prenant le temps de formuler ce qu'il voulais dire et continua. Il était fort, nous sommes tous très fort, ma famille et moi, ainsi que plusieurs autres... Comme nous. Notre identité doit rester cachée et secrète des humains.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Je ne suis pas un humain. Je suis une créature de la nuit.

Il vit l'humain déglutir et froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne peux me mettre au soleil devant les humains, car cela révélerait ma vrai nature, et on se doit de rester secret. Par contre, pour toi, je veux te le montré.

Carlisle regardait le nuage encombrant dans le ciel qui allait bientôt s'évanouir pour laisser place à l'étoile de clarté.

Des rayons vint submerger la chambre, et le médecin s'avança vers la lueur avec une crainte dans ses yeux.

Puis soudain, sa peau brillait, comme si des milliers de diamant l'avait recouvert.

- Je suis un vampire. Le soir que je suis parti, j'ai eu peur que ma nature se montre trop dangereuse pour toi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Seul le silence lui répondit, inquiet, le docteur ce rapprocha de l'humain.

Charlie repoussa Carlisle dans un geste de refus.

Il pu lire plusieurs émotions sur le visage de son amour, la fascination, la curiosité, le doute, l'amour, mais celui qui le blessa le plus fût la peur qu'il perçu dans les yeux de Charlie.

- Charlie... Le vampire s'avança vers lui, tendant une main vers son épaule.

Le shérif eu un infime mouvement de recul, qu'il regretta aussitôt en voyant la mine douloureuse et déchirer de son amant. Tout ça le chamboulait, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Il regarda la blancheur de cette peau qui le fascinait tant, ces yeux à la couleur irréel... Pourtant, un vampire, un être qui s'abreuvait de sang, une créature qui pouvait berner les humains grâce à leurs beauté... S'il était tomber dans le piège? Cet être qui l'avait attaquer, renversant sa voiture, il avait failli être tuer... Par un vampire...

Il le vit s'avancer encore un peu.

- Sort. S'il te plait...

Il n'avait pas osé le regarder en face en lui disant ce court mot, qui l'avait blesser lui même plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Charlie...

- Part.

Carlisle parti sans un mot, détruit et triste.

* * *

Charlie Swan avait enfin pu retourné chez lui, encore faible, mais totalement autonome. Il aurait du être heureux de quitter le lit inconfortable et l'hôpital et ses bruits incessant. Il avait enfin pu prendre une douche fortifiante, comparer au supposer bain à la débarbouillette. Pourtant, il se sentait plus vide et abattu que jamais.

- Papa...?

Il était silencieux, les coudes appuyés sur la table de la cuisine, son visage enfoui dans ses mains.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas?

- Je vais bien.

C'était un mensonge éhonté et fade, il ne cru pas une seconde ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'osa pas lever sa tête pour voir sa fille. Il n'allait pas bien.

- Jamais il n'oserai te faire du mal... Ainsi qu'aucun des Cullen.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Ce n'est pas une question de savoir, j'en n'ai la certitude. L'autre fois, quand tu m'a retrouver dans un piètre états à l'hôpital, c'est eux qui m'ont protéger d'un de ces vampires cruel qui m'avait mordu. Ils nous ont toujours protéger, sans que tu le sache, car je leurs avais demander de garder un œil sur toi, et Carlisle était le premier à vouloir que tu sois en sécurité.

Elle reprit son souffle et continua calmement.

- Le jour de ton accident, devine qui était là pour toi, et qui est rester à ton chevet presque chaque jours et chaque nuit?

- Un...vampire t'a mordu?

Son père avait relever les yeux vers elle, et l'écoutait attentivement.

- Je...Edward à réussi à retirer tout le venin de la plaie, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, je suis encore humaine. Car une morsure de vampire est...douloureuse et te transforme par la suite, sauf si tu te fait vider de ton sang... Mais, ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parle.

Elle marqua une pause, ne sachant plus trop si c'était à elle de s'aventurer sur ce terrain, mais son père la regardait avec intérêt, fasciner.

- Jamais Carlisle te mordrais, c'est lui qui à décider d'être végétariens... En quelque sorte... Bref, si tu veux poser des questions à propos d'une autre race que les humains, je pense que je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne. Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que Carlisle tiens beaucoup à toi, tu ne peux pas savoir comment il est triste.

Le shérif se senti très honteux. La culpabilité s'abattit sur son être. Sa fille était totalement d'accord avec le fait que les Cullen soit des vampires, qu'ils y en aille beaucoup dans la société... Elle n'avait aucunement de difficulté a l'admettre, puisqu'elle était en couple avec Edward.

Il avait fait une grosse connerie.

- Tu as raison... Je veux le revoir.

- Tu n'a qu'à prononcer son nom... Il m'a dit de te faire le message quand tu sera prêt.

* * *

Le lune éclairait beaucoup ce soir, Charlie était assis dans son lit, et son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de la forêt. Il pensait.

Il murmura faiblement dans un souffle court :

- Carlisle...

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, regardant toujours à l'extérieur. Après quelques instant il s'assoupi.

Le vent froid alla onduler sur les rideau de la chambre de Charlie. Le faisant frissonner dans son sommeil. Il devait être près de trois heures du matin quand quelqu'un entra dans la maison. Marchant tel un fantôme, sans interrompe aucunement le silence qui y régnait.

Le vampire s'approcha déposant ses lèvres sur le front de Charlie. Humant son odeur délectable avant d'effleurer le dos de sa main glacée sur la joue de l'humain.

Le shérif papillonna de ses paupières endormi avant de voir l'homme qu'il avait appeler avant de s'assoupir.

- Carlisle...?

L'humain ouvra les yeux clairement, et regarda incrédule le vampire qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de se tourner vers l'horloge, il la fixa pendant un long moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir en présence du buveur de sang.

- ...Les vampires ne... dorment pas?

Carlisle le vit détourner le regard une nouvelle fois pour le poser sur le mur derrière lui. Ses prunelles qui avait l'air perdu et inquiète le rendait triste.

- Le sommeil nous est inutile, quoique le repos peut nous être réparateur.

Charlie toussota inconfortablement.

- Pourquoi est tu ici? La voix était mal à l'aise, l'humain ne savait plus comment réagir, d'un coter, il était curieux et avide de question, et de l'autre la crainte faisait place encore un peu. Pourtant, il savait que jamais Carlisle ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Alors à quoi bon se torturer ainsi...

- Tu m'a appeler.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes dans le silence, ou plus aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Jusqu'à se que le shérif posa un regard sur le vampire et lui sourit timidement.

- Je serrais rassurer si tu me tiendrais compagnie cette nuit...

Il fut invité par Charlie qui souleva les couvertures en lui donnant un précieux sourire.

- Sa me ferais plaisir Charlie.

Il retira ses chaussures et ses bas, et vint se coucher près de l'humain, avant que celui-ci vienne se blottir dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son torse, humant son parfum à son tour.

- C'est ma chemise que tu porte?

La chemise qu'il avait oublier le soir ou il était parti comme un coup de vent. Charlie l'avait gardé.

- Oui.

L'être froid ne pu retenir un sincère sourire quand il entendit un léger murmure :

- Elle avait encore ton odeur...

Il vit les paupières de Charlie se fermer lentement pour aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'aux petites heures du matin que Carlisle, perdu dans ses pensées, se réveilla mentalement en sentant une main fine et experte le caresser.

Carlisle se surprit à gémir rapidement au contact plus qu'évocatif de Charlie.

- Je suis désolé de la réaction que j'ai eu en apprenant ce que tu étais...

Le vampire le tira tendrement vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il voulait sentir Charlie contre lui, savoir qu'il ne le rejette pas l'avait profondément rassuré. Il voulait l'enlacer, l'étreindre, le frôler avec désir et cupidité. Le faire crier de satisfaction et goûter à sa peau brûlante de saveur.

- J'ai eu tord.

L'officier de police s'installa à califourchon sur le vampire

Le corps de Charlie était ardent de vie et de désir, et le regard qu'il lui lançait l'enflamma rageusement.

Il sentir clairement le dur désir de l'humain quand celui-ci pressa son bassin contre sa cuisse.

- Anh, Charlie...

Carlisle vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de l'humain et l'installa mieux sur lui, pour le sentir plus.

Les deux membres tendu se touchèrent au travers de leurs tissu rêches.

L'officier ne pouvait pas résister au docteur, il était un appel à la luxure, ainsi sous lui, sont corps qui se mouvait lentement, ses yeux hypnotisant qui se troublait à chaque caresses qui lui donnait et ses lèvres quémandant des baiser torride.

La langue du shérif vint les lécher avec délectation avant de pénétrer dans la cavité chaude et douce qui l'accueillait. Ses lèvres rougies caressaient celles de son homologue tandis qu'il explorait intimement sa bouche divinement sucrée.

Le vampire retira la chemise dans portait l'humain, venant toucher à sa peau à l'odeur de soleil.

Des mains chaude alla exploser un torse finement musclé et glacée sous une chemise encombrante.

« Bon Dieu ! » grogna Charlie en arrachant le haut de cette dite barrière d'un geste aussi brutal que passionnel avant de ravir les lèvres du vampire tout en fondant sous la caresse de sa peau mise soudainement en contact avec la sienne.

Ils retirèrent tout deux leurs pantalons et leurs sous-vêtement qui tombèrent doucement au sol.

- Carlisle, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, haleta le shérif entre deux baisers violents.

- Le fait que je soit un vampire...

- M'excite d'avantage.

Il dessina de ses doigt les muscles finement tailler du torse si froid, allant pincer et tourmenter les mamelons dresser qui fît plaindre d'ivresse le vampire.

Carlisle ne s'empêcha pas de venir caresser leurs deux érections ensemble avant de réclamer autoritairement un baiser électrisant et sensuel.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, le médecin se surprit à gémir fortement lorsque Charlie commença à lui caresser les fesses avec envie.

Il savait où Charlie voulait en venir, et la tournure des choses l'excitait d'autant plus.

Charlie osa, et taquina l'intimité du vampire, le rassurant. Avant d'introduire un doigt inquisiteur qui fit panteler Carlisle.

Le vampire qui à l'ordinaire ne se laissait jamais dominer pour rien au monde, laissa faire Charlie. Puis, il aimait absolument la sensation qu'il éprouvait présentement, il agrippa les draps faisant blanchir encore plus ses jointures si possible, l'une main au dessus de sa tête.

Charlie regardait le pécher de la luxure se tordre sous lui tout en le regardant de ses yeux dorée.

Il le préparait pour ce qui allait suivre, rajoutant un doigt et les bougeant par la suite, ce qui fit haleter un peu plus fort son amant.

- Maintenant...

Charlie lui fit un sourire et continua son châtiment, le caressant de son autre main, et vint lécher sont torse, le parsèment de baiser. Voulant le rentre fou, le voir se tordre sous lui.

Carlisle commença inconsciemment à bouger un peu plus ses hanches. Ne ressentant que du plaisir, il soupirait d'aise.

- Vas-y... Anh.

Les yeux de Carlisle commencèrent déjà à changer de couleur. Charlie arrêta et retira ses doigts avant de regarder Carlisle pour être sur.

- Je te fait confiance.

- Moi aussi.

C'était une promesse qu'ils s'était échangés.

Charlie était tout ce qui avait de plus doux pensa le vampire, il était d'une tendresse incomparable, il n'était pas fait en porcelaine, et pourtant l'humain faisait attention à lui comme s'il aurait été une fleur de cristal.

Charlie se positionna et lentement il entra en Carlisle. Le vampire ne pu s'empêcher et se crispa, l'étrange sensation n'était pas inconfortable, pourtant une petite gêne persistait.

- Ça va?

- Je t'ai demander d'arrêter?

C'est ainsi qu'avec un petit rire, Charlie bougea un peu avant de réellement s'enfoncer en lui. Se retirant pour mieux revenir approcher ce coin de paradis.

Carlisle ondulait du bassin, venant à la rencontre des coups de reins de l'humain, le sentant entrer plus profondément. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, et cette chaleur se fondant en lui le faisait geindre et tourner la tête de gauche à droite.

Charlie vie de fines canines entre les lèvres entre-ouverte du vampire gémissant sous lui. Cela l'excita d'avantage pour une raison perverse et lubrique qu'il n'oserai avouer.

- Carlisle...

Il passa un doigt sur ses crocs en l'interrogeant d'une question muette.

Ils ralentir la cadence, en se cessant jamais leurs caresses. Faisant duré le plaisir le plus longtemps.

Carlisle ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Jamais de sa longue existence il en avait eu, même aucun vampire qu'il connaissait. Les vampires n'avaient jamais de crocs apparent. Il cessa de penser quand Charlie toucha un point en lui qui le fit gémir fortement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur si fort que son sang perla et glissa sur sa peau irréellement blanche.

Une langue passa et lécha le sang qui glissait sur ces lèvres gonflés de baiser ardent. Carlisle s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux et vit Charlie, plus bandant et excitant que jamais, qui le dominait intégralement, avant de revenir l'embrasser. Un baiser au goût métallique.

Il entoura le visage de Charlie de ses mains et pressa leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, leurs souffle saccadée se mélangèrent entre leurs baiser fougueux.

Ils entoura ses jambes autour du policier l'obligeant à aller plus profondément en lui. Il avalèrent leurs gémissements dans leurs baiser, et le vampire griffa le dos de son humain laissant des griffure apparente et ensanglantée. Pourtant Charlie ne fit que plisser des yeux de douleur sur le moment, mais n'arrêtait pas de gémir s'entant l'étroitesse du vampire autour de son membre. Carlisle bougeait sont bassin, leurs respirations furent forte et saccadées.

Une odeur délectable assombrirent les prunelles du vampire tel un grésillement d'un animal affamé. Les râle de plaisir et le souffle saccadée de son amant le rendait fou.

Se membre qui le brûlait de sa chaleur, il sentait presque sont corps s'échauffer d'avantage.

Il lui embrassa la nuque passant et repassant sa langue en une douce torture qui savait réussi quand il entendit Charlie grogner et voir sa cadence s'accélérer.

Quand une main vint englober sont érection douloureuse et lui imprimer une même cadence que les coup de rein que Charlie lui imposait, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Son corps se cambra et il éjacula.

Ses deux canines vint transpercer la gorge offerte à lui.

L'humain ne pu penser d'avantage en sentant son membre être enserrer si étroitement et son corps s'arqua, atteignant le point culminant, il se lassa tomber dans les bras du vampire qui s'abreuvait de son sang.

Essayant de reprendre son souffle difficilement après cet jouissance fulgurante, «Oh mon dieu» fût la seul pensée de Carlisle. Il retira ses crocs avant de lécher instinctivement la blessure qu'il venait de lui faire.

Pourtant, il ne vit pas le corps de son amant se tordre de douleur, il était pourvus de quelques soubresaut de l'orgasme et quelques gémissement.

- Ahann...anh nnm.

Le souffle se calma quelque peu.

- Charlie?

Aucune douleur à l'horizon se pointait encore.

Charlie se retourna, regardant son vampire avant de s'approcher faiblement et de déposer un baiser papillon.

- Je t'aime Carlisle.

Il vit Charlie fermer les yeux lentement.

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

_Qu'est-ce que vous penser de cette suite? Elle est acceptable?_

_Les reviews me font plaisir! Ne vous gêner pas! J'aime bien savoir si se que j'écrit vous plait, vous écœure ou vous fait rien du tout... _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivée à Charlie? Comment sa se fait que Carlisle aille des crocs? _

_Est-ce qu'on va avoir des nouvelles de Phileas?_


	6. Renaissance

Je crois que vous pouvez me lancer des impardonnables après tout ce temps d'attente. J'ai décider de continuer cette histoire qui depuis un long moment oublier reposait encore dans un coin de ma tête.

J'espère qu'il y à encore des gens qui s'intéresse a se couple dont j'ai donner vie. Pas les personnages, seulement le couple! Je dois avouer que j'ai dû relire ma propre histoire, je n'en savais plus où j'étais.

Je vous dit alors, bonne lecture pour cette suite qui s'est faite attendre.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

_** Renaissance**_

* * *

_- Je t'aime Carlisle._

_Il vit Charlie fermer les yeux lentement._

* * *

- Charlie?

«Qu'ai-je fais...»

L'humain ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de sentir le vampire paniquer légèrement contre lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- C'est... Qu'est-ce..?

Carlisle pris le visage de l'humain entre ses mains et l'embrassa rapidement, murmurant tout contre ses lèvres.

- Tu vas bien? Tu est encore vivant? Tu n'a pas mal? Qu'est-ce...

Le shérif avait senti son sang être aspirer par Carlisle en même temps que l'orgasme du vampire. La sensation de plénitude et cette vague de jouissance qu'il avait ressenti était sensationnel. Aucune douleur d'aucune sorte, pourtant Bella lui avait dit qu'une morsure de vampire était douloureuse, alors là, il n'avait pas de problème à se refaire mordre encore et encore par Carlisle.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux... Ce ne serait pas à moi de te demander si je t'ai fait mal?

Le vampire détourna le regard quelques instant, légèrement intimider par cette question pourtant simple.

- Non. Je vais bien.

- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Carlisle ne comprenait tout simplement pas, par contre, il était soulager de voir que Charlie était toujours en vie, il posa sa main sur son torse pour sentir le cœur de son compagnon battre intensément et sa peau si chaude.

- Ton coeur bat si fort...

Il le caressa du bout des doigts et reprit :

- Je suis désoler...

- Pourquoi?

- Tu me faisais confiance...

Charlie eu un rire nerveux et embarrassé.

- Écoute...

Il embrassa Carlisle du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai aimé ce traitement. Même que... Cela ne me dérangerais aucunement que tu recommence ce que tu m'a fait.

Carlisle ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement avant de reprendre son sérieux lorsqu'il vit les griffures encore saignantes dans le dos de Charlie, les draps maculés de cette couleur carmin si enivrante lui fit mal. La douleur qui avait dû lui faire.

- Et ça.

Charlie haussa des épaules.

- Ce n'est rien... J'étais plus préoccuper à autre chose quand tu m'a griffer, rajouta le policier d'un air coquin. Par contre, j'avoue seulement que peut-être essayer de ne pas en faire une habitude pour les griffures.

Le shérif souria et embrassa tendrement Carlisle.

- Mais...

- J'accepte tout de toi. Même tes ardeurs un peu autoritaires.

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je ne comprend pas, aucun humain se porte bien après une morsure. Ils souffrent tous... Sans exception. Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivé? J'entend ton coeur battre, ton sang pulser dans les veines.

- Comment le saurais-je? Il y a peu de temps, j'ignorais que les vampires existaient.

Charlie passa ses doigts sur sa propre gorge, dans l'intention de trouver une blessure. Il regarda son amant avec une questions muette dans son regard inquiet en lui montrant son cou.

- Je ne saigne pas...

Le vampire regarda, et tout ce qu'il aperçut était deux petites cicatrice plus pâle que la peau basané de l'humain.

- Je crois que nous devons aller voir ma famille.

Cette constatation laisse l'humain inquiet et nerveux.

* * *

Après s'être habillés rapidement en silence, ils quittèrent la maison avant de monter tout deux dans la vieille camionnette que Bella avait laisser dans la cours. Le vampire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit que Charlie avait mis la chemise qu'il avait oublier l'autre jour. Par contre, avec tout les lavages qu'elle avait eu, elle portait maintenant l'odeur de Charlie.

Avant de démarrer le véhicule, Carlisle se pencha et embrassa légèrement le shérif avant de lui murmuré :

- J'aime te voir dans ma chemise.

Un étrange silence s'avait installé entre eux pendant le parcourt, aucun d'eux n'osaient parler, trop troublés par l'anormalité de l'évènement.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. L'humain avait les mains moites et son amant dû le sortir de ses pensées en lui ouvrant la porte de la camionnette. C'est Carlisle qui entra en premier dans la pièce central de la maison, où toute sa famille se trouvaient. Confortablement installée à la table du salon, ils étaient tous autour d'un plan monter par Alice pour tenter de trouver où se trouvait Phileas. Tandis que le shérif resta hors de vue, appuyé sur le mur de l'entrée en tremblant légèrement, Carlisle resta debout et respira légèrement.

Nonchalamment, sa famille se tourna vers lui les un après les autres après avoir remarquer son immobilité. Quand enfin les yeux de tout le monde se tournèrent vers lui, il lança simplement:

- J'ai mordu Charlie.

Bella eu les yeux affolées, la bouche ouverte sans voix. Incapable de parler. Jasper, Alice et Edward le regardèrent tout aussi inquiet. Jamais Carlisle n'avait perdu le contrôle, pourtant aujourd'hui il venait leurs dire si calmement qu'il avait mordu un humain.

Bella s'approcha, une main nerveuse qui se promenait dans ses cheveux.

- Il doit être en train de souffrir le martyr? Il faut que j'aille le soutenir... Ou, tu lui a retirer le venin? Comment est-ce arrivée?

Alice fronça les sourcils, le regard fixe sur Carlisle et dit d'une voix livide.

- Il est ici.

Ce n'était pas une question qu'elle lui avait posée, c'était une constatation, son odeur était plus que présente, c'était impossible que cela sois seulement l'odeur qui était encore imprégner sur son père.

L'officier de police entra dans la pièce, vêtu de la chemise d'un bleu charmant, et d'une pair de jeans foncée. Sa peau était toujours bronzé, aucune trace d'un nouveau-née, ses yeux étaient toujours brun chocolat et scrutaient la réaction des autres.

Il passait une main mal à l'aise dans son cou, avant que Carlisle passe sa main sur sa hanche et l'approche près de lui.

-_ Montre leurs._

C'était un ordre et Charlie pencha docilement sa tête sur le coter et montra aux Cullen ainsi qu'à sa fille deux petits points déjà cicatrisée sur sa jugulaire. Ce simple geste rendait Charlie mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de dévoiler quelque chose d'intime. Il dégluti difficilement essayant de se focaliser sur les mains de Carlisle qui le touchait et d'oublier les autres.

Il n'aurait pas du se sentir mal à l'aise devant les Cullen et sa fille, mais, la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu plus que tout présentement aurait été d'être loin, seul et isoler avec son vampire.

- Deux trous... Créer par des crocs?

- Ils ont sorties inconsciemment. Maintenant que je m'y concentre, je serais encore capable.

Il se tourna vers Charlie dans un discret sourire pervers qui fit tressaillir son humain.

Edward roula des yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il pouvait percevoir chaque pensée, et présentement tout ce qu'il entendait de son père était totalement dépravé, pervers et sans une once de censure. Il ne voulais pas savoir ces choses là de la part de son père.

- S'il te plait, Carlisle, j'entend tout.

Charlie qui n'était encore au courant de rien de leurs pouvoir, sauf de leurs statut de vampire, regardait alternativement Edward et Carlisle. Il allait devoir demander plus ample détail sur le sujet. Il reposa son regard sur le sol, il était incapable de regarder ailleurs très longtemps.

Une voix s'éleva alors après un cours silence, Jasper pris la parole.

- J'ai déjà entendu un cas qui ressemblait à ce qu'il arrive à Charlie quand j'étais plus jeune. Par contre, je ne suis certainement pas la bonne personne pour en parler. Je connais des vampires nomades qui pourraient vous en parler plus en détails, il sont en Amérique, je pense que je pourrais les contacter.

Alice se retourna vers sa moitié et haussa un sourcil. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours être au courant de tout.

- Par contre... La seule chose que je sais, est que l'humain en question doit recevoir le sang du vampire au tout début de ce qu'on pourrait appeler le _Rituel_. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivée? Demanda Jasper très intrigué.

Charlie ne pu retenir le flot de pensées.

_Carlisle se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Leurs baiser échanger pendant l'acte, au goût métallique, les gémissement... Carlisle un appel à la luxure excitant et bandant se mouvant sous ses coups de reins enflammée..._

Edward regarda les deux pères de familles et inspira plus lourdement, les pensée de Charlie étaient sérieusement moins contrôlées que ceux de son père. Même que pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il parlait à haute voix tellement c'était limpide.

- S'il vous plait...

Charlie détourna son regard et regarda Edward et haussa les sourcils, sans savoir que se dernier ne pouvait perdre une seul goutte de ses pensées. Le père de famille Swan avait un air assez innocent, du moins si on n'entendait pas ses pensées dépravées.

Tout les personnes présente regardèrent le couple attendant une réponse qui ne semblait pas venir.

Charlie pris la parole ne voulant pas vraiment dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Des cas qui ressemblent au mien? C'est commun?

Il vit tout le monde lui faire un signe de négation avant de se tournée vers Jasper intrigués.

Le shérif était totalement chamboulé, il y a quelques temps, les vampires pour lui n'était qu'un mythe et pour rajouter, il n'était pas un cas normal comparer aux autres humains. Ils reprirent la discussion tandis que Jasper s'était éclipser dans l'intention d'aller contacter les Américains.

Bella regardait son père qui était appuyé sur Carlisle, sa main accrochant désespérément le vampire. À l'instant, il avait l'air heureux depuis longtemps dans sa vie, mais aussi craintif.

* * *

Le soir arriva très rapidement, Carlisle invita Charlie à rester chez lui, ce que fit l'humain avec une joie non dissimulé.

Dans la chambre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Charlie retira sa chemise et ses pantalons avant de se glisser en sous-vêtement dans le lit de Carlisle, avant que celui-ci vint quelques instants plus tard. Lui faisant cadeau de la fraicheur de son corps sur le siens il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Le vampire sentait que Charlie était plus détendu que durant la journée.

- Pourquoi tu a un lit si tu ne dort jamais?

Amusé, le vampire réfléchi quelques temps.

- J'aime bien avoir l'air normal de temps en temps. Puis, maintenant, j'y ai trouver un utilité si tu est dedans.

Le policier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, se rapprochant de son corps en se positionnant à califourchon sur lui. Il vint embrasser son lobe d'oreille impunément avant de lui tendre sa jugulaire pendant que ses mains se perdaient sur ce corps parfait.

- Mord-moi...

Le vampire eu un moment d'hésitation.

- Je suis pas certain que nous devrions faire quoique ce soit pour ce soir...

Le shérif continuait ces légère caresses, plus il continuait, plus il sentait le vampire perdre pied.

- Carlisle... Dit Charlie d'un ton suppliant.

- J'aimerais mieux qu'on n'attendent que les nomades arrivent... pour être certain.

Inconsciemment, les mains de l'être froid partirent à la découverte de ce corps. Effleurant de ses doigts cette gorge tentatrice.

- Tu en a envie, je le sens, mord-moi, abreuve toi.

Carlisle avait de la difficulté à se retenir. Ces simples paroles que lui disait Charlie au creux de son oreille le faisait perdre la tête, il commença à bouger légèrement ses hanches contre l'humain. Il passa sa langue pour s'humecter les lèvres et sentit ses crocs du bout de sa langue.

- Nous ne devrions...

- Bordel, j'ai b... besoin de _ça._

L'humain ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il ressentait le besoin crucial de donner son sang à Carlisle.

- _Non._

Charlie ne su pourquoi, mais le ton employé par son vampire lui fit oublier toute rébellion. Il arrêta de bouger.

- Je suis désolé, je...

Charlie n'eu pas de temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres s'appuyèrent sur les siennes rageusement et qu'une langue mutine s'insinua. De fiévreux baiser qui les laissèrent pantelants.

- Charlie. J'ai vraiment envie aussi... Tu ne sais pas à quel point, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr, je ne préfère pas risquer quoique ce soit. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de te perdre...

Le shérif soupira.

- Ils ont intérêt à arriver rapidement. Murmura t-il.

Après avoir l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois, le shérif se tourna dos à Carlisle et l'incita à venir se coller contre lui en tirant doucement sur sa main. Le torse glacée du vampire lui provoqua une série d'agréable frisson.

- Bonne nuit amour.

Le docteur déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque de son amant en le serrant entre ses bras. Ses canines étaient toujours sorti, incapable de les rentrées. Il resta couché aux coter de Charlie toute la nuit, refreinant son envie de le mordre qui grandissait toujours plus.

Il ne pouvait se focaliser sur rien d'autre que le sang parcourrant les veines de Charlie avec rapidité jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Cela pris quelques jours avant que les américains arrivèrent chez les Cullen, Carlisle toujours incapable de cacher ses crocs à la vue des autres. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, et il ne saurait encore le dire, mais on dirait que le fait que les autres regardent ses crocs rendait Charlie plutôt triste ou inconfortable. Il sentait le comportement de Charlie changer, devenir plus craintif envers les autres et ne cessait de se rapprocher de lui, montant en lui son propre désir de le mordre.

Même Bella n'osait pas approcher son père car le regard prédateur de Carlisle l'en dissuadait. L'instinct de protection envers Charlie devenait un réflexe, tout pour lui était une menace. Il remerciait grandement sa famille pour être compréhensif envers lui et Charlie de leur laisser un grand espace réserver pour eux.

Quand ils étaient seuls, Charlie lui murmurait toujours contre son oreille de le mordre et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas accéder a sa requête.

_TOC TOC._

Ces simples coup donnée à la porte furent une joie inexplicable pour Carlisle qui allait enfin pouvoir avoir des réponses.

Il alla ouvrir la porte à ces invités si attendu laissant son amour derrière lui.

- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, une femme tendit une fine main blanchâtre vers Carlisle. Je me nomme Ella Moor, voici mon compagnon de vie, Ben Maundrell. Vous avez été discret et, nous devons avouer, très mystérieux quant t'a votre requête de nous voir dans les plus bref délais.

Ella Moor, une grande femme aux long cheveux corbeaux et aux yeux rougeâtres leurs souriait aimablement. Il émanait d'elle une aura imposante, et paraissait intimider le seul humain dans la maison.

Ben Maundrell restait silencieux, il avait seulement hocher de la tête pour les saluer faisant tomber quelques cheveux devant ses yeux blanc, aucune iris et aucune pupille.

Ben fit un autre signe de tête vers Charlie qui se tenait un peu derrière Carlisle.

- Nous voyons que vous avez tout un spécimen ici.

Ils observèrent gourmandement Charlie de la tête au pied et les yeux de Ella se posèrent sur son cou. Deux petits points plus pâle que sa peau ordinairement bronzé. Miss Moor parut interloquée de ce qu'elle vit, tandis que son compagnon ne pouvais laisser deviner quoi que ce soit. Serein. La tête tournée vers Charlie.

- C'est pour cela que vous nous avez demander de venir n'est-ce pas?

Ils approuvèrent silencieusement.

Ben s'avança et l'observa de ses yeux aveugle intimidant Charlie qui se raidit, essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble et la légère crainte qu'il commença à ressentir. Inconsciemment, il se déplaça imperceptiblement vers son amant.

Le shérif détestait cette sensation d'être ainsi observé et devait tout faire pour retenir de s'enfuit de cette pièce avec beaucoup trop de monde.

- Quel est ton nom?

L'humain demeura les lèvres fermées pendant un instant.

- Charlie Swan.

- Ravie de vous rencontrez. Quand un vampire à trouvé son âme sœur, il peux arrivée qu'il se li à un humain. Par contre, il arrive aussi que l'humain en question n'en sois pas un en entier.

- Pardon?

Ben revint aux coter de sa femme et souria.

- Swan, vous ête un calice.

- Pardon?

Les nomades se dirigèrent vers le salon, de gros fauteuil et sofa blanc immaculé prenait place sur un tapis de velours carmin, et plusieurs plantes prenaient place, donnant un peu de couleurs dans cette pièce confortable et chic.

Ils s'assirent eux même avant d'inviter le reste de la famille à le faire également avant de poursuivre. Autant être aisément bien installés avant de chambouler la vie de cet humain qui allait changer du tout au tout.

- Une personne qui se li à un vampire éternellement pour l'approvisionner en sang et qui deviens son compagnon. Ceci, est un Calice. Par contre, il doit y avoir une ouverture à ce rituel, l'échange de sang et ensuite une première morsure pendant un acte charnel, suivie d'une deuxième dans les mêmes condition qui clôturera le rituel, si les deux personnes sont lié en tant qu'âme sœur, la différence, vous aller la ressentir.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard sous entendu.

- Ce n'est pas commun?

- Disons que les calices sont en voix d'extinction, il est rare d'en retrouver aujourd'hui. Puis, il y a des calices qui ne savent jamais leurs statuts, et meurt comme de simple humain.

Le shérif passa une main sur son visage avant de froncé les sourcils. Il parut méduser durant un fugitif instant.

- Vous avez bien dit... Qui se li éternellement? Dit Charlie sous le choc.

Les américain rirent un peu avant de se ressaisir. Ella tenta de retenir son rire, mais ne pouvaient s'abstenir de se moquer futilement de la tête que faisait l'humain leurs faisant face.

- Vous aller interrompre votre vieillissement humain et prolonger votre existence de calice dans notre univers et notre style de vie.

Carlisle scella un sourire radieux sur lui avant de prendre subtilement la main de son humain et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il sentait quelques tremblement et il se retourna inquiet pour voir que Charlie avait considérément blêmi, il s'empressa de le prendre par la taille, le rapprochant plus près, lui confia un baiser salvateur contre sa nuque.

Son instinct protecteur monta d'un cran et il murmura, conservant ses lèvres contre la peau de Charlie.

- _Ça va aller, détend toi._

L'officier de police paru reprendre quelques couleurs mais resta plaquer contre son vampire.

L'ensemble des individu qui se trouvaient dans la pièce ignorèrent ce léger malaise et cette marque de possessivité de la par de Carlisle.

- Le lien qui uni un vampire et son calice est très fort. Vous aller pouvoir utiliser la télépathie parfois.

- De la... télépathie? Répéta Charlie avec incrédulité.

Ben continua sans répondre à Charlie.

- Et le vampire va ressentir toute les émotions de son calice en cas de danger et aussi pour la sécurité de celui-ci. Cela peux aussi être réciproque, mais le calice est moins apte à capter les changements émotifs.

Tout cela était nouveau... Si subitement, Charlie voyait sa vie prendre un nouveau chemin. Cela lui procurait un sentiment de peur et pourtant, il avait confiance en ce vampire qui le serrait contre lui.

- Charlie, votre sang va se régénérer très rapidement pour subvenir à Carlisle, car vous aller devoir le nourrir.

Cette fois-ci ce fût au tour de Carlisle d'être surpris, il se tint un peu plus droit qu'il était. Le shérif afficha un léger sourire, pour lui, ce faire mordre plus souvent était jouissif et absolument intéressant comme vision.

- Me nourrir? Expliquez.

- Vous ne ressentirez plus le besoin de vous nourrir autre part. Seulement le sang de Charlie pourra étancher votre soif.

- Les animaux dont je me nourris...

- Ne vous subviendrons plus.

Carlisle resta silencieux. N'affichant aucune émotions distincte avant de reprendre la parole :

- Vous avez dit que le rituel devait avoir 2 morsures... Je ne l'ai mordu qu'une seule fois.

Ben fronça les sourcils et sembla être mécontent d'apprendre ce fait.

- Les calices souffre énormément si le lien n'est pas complété le plus rapidement possible.

Sans exception, tout les yeux ce dirigèrent vers l'humain qui tremblait un peu.

- Combien de temps c'est passer depuis la première morsure?

- Plusieurs jours. Répondit Carlisle calmement, discernant effectivement que Charlie tremblait contre lui et ce pas seulement depuis que les deux nouveau vampires étaient arrivés. Il reporta son attention sur Ben.

- Nous vous avons mentionnez plus tôt que les calices était en train de disparaître.

Ils hochèrent la tête attendant la suite.

- Il y a un vampire qui les chasse, puis, nous devons avouer qu'il est excellent pour les exterminer et de plus, les calices sont souvent seul. Ce qui veux dire qu'ils sont impuissant contre le force d'un vampire. Nous le traquons, mais il est malicieux et futé. Disons que sont pouvoir est de ressentir la présence des humains avec le gêne de calice, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il peut contrôler les vampires et les contraindre à lui obéir. Il est extrêmement dangereux.

Alice échangea un regard sous-entendu avec Jasper et Carlisle. Il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il parle d'un autre vampire que celui qu'il tentaient de trouver.

Jasper s'avança.

- Phileas Byron, n'est-ce pas?

Les américains hochèrent de la tête étonnés et suspicieux.

- D'où connaissez-vous son nom?

Il y eu un large moment de silence avant qu'une personne prenne la parole.

- Il a tenter de me tuer il y a quelques mois.

Ils arrêtent là cette conversation. À l'évocation de son accident, Charlie eu un vertige et son vampire le retint fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ben haussa la voix ce qui fit sursauter l'humain.

- Je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordre, mais c'est vital pour tout les deux que vous fermer le lien. Nous allons reprendre cette discussion plus tard. Nous repasserons demain.

Il se leva avec Ella et parti.

* * *

Carlisle apporta son futur calice dans sa chambre, dès qu'il referma la porte, Charlie s'agrippa fiévreusement à lui.

- Anh S'il te plait, Carlisle. Je n'en peu plus.

Un peu plus violemment que le vampire le pensait il le plaqua sur la porte avant de venir ravir la bouche de son amant de ses lèvres tout en déchirant les vêtements du shérif et de descendre son propre pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ses gestes, mais tout deux ressentaient le besoin de lier.

Il souleva son bien-aimé du sol tandis que celui-ci l'entourait de ses jambes.

- Mord moi... Aanh... Mord moi...

Le vampire frotta son érection contre les fesses du shérif tout en lui léchant le cou. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang inquiétant et ses crocs luisaient de salive. Il entendait Charlie répéter son nom dans une litanie en tremblant contre lui, il percevait la douleur, la crainte, l'angoisse que ressentait son calice depuis plusieurs jours, et dès qu'il le pénétra rageusement tout en le mordant, et nota immédiatement que tout ses émotions furent remplacer par la plénitude, la paix et l'amour.

Charlie ne cria même pas de douleur quand la créature de la nuit commença agressivement ses coup de reins tellement la morsure le calma, il se sentait complet, entier. Il gémit à haute voix s'agrippant aux larges épaules de son amant.

Le sang coulait dans le gorge de Carlisle et il gronda de plaisir. Ils ressentirent un frisson les parcourir vivement. Charlie resserra ses jambes tenta de tenir la cadence.

Après quelques coups supplémentaires les deux gémir de concert avant de s'effondrer lentement sur le sol.

- Carlisle...je...

Les yeux du calice commencèrent déjà à se fermer.

- Dors mon ange. Je veille sur toi.

Il le souleva et se dirigea tranquillement vers son lit. Après s'être installer sous les larges couvertures il entendit faiblement un murmure.

- Je t'aime.

Il embrassa son front et resta étendu au près de lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire bienheureux.

- Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps mon amour.

* * *

Carlisle s'était lever vers l'aube pour descendre voir sa famille, leurs informer que Charlie était maintenant un calice à part entière.

C'était étrange, il pouvait ressentir les émotions de Charlie si bien. Dans la matinée, quand l'aiguille arriva sur le huit de la grosse horloge, le vampire su que son calice s'était réveiller. Il ne monta pas le voir immédiatement. Ressentant dans leur lien la plénitude il le laissa seul quelque instant, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs minutes plus tard, un écho dans sa tête. retenti.

_«Carlisle... viens me voir.»_

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il découvrit un amas de draps éparpiller près du lit. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de sentir une odeur tentatrice dans la pièce adjacente.

Il se retrouva dans l'embrasure de la porte en quelques secondes et découvrir Charlie, devant le miroir.

- Tu as rasée ta moustache?

L'humain se retourna, le visage rafraîchi et paraissant plus pimpant de jeunesse. Le sérieux que lui donnait sa moustache avait laisser place à un coter plus innocent et naïf. Carlisle remarqua que ses traits avaient l'air plus jeune qu'il y avait quelques jours et ses yeux dériva sur son dos, plus de cicatrice du au marques qu'il lui avait infliger avant de le mordre la première fois.

- J'ai rien fait.

Carlisle se rapprocha et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Charlie en un tendre baiser.

- J'ai l'impression que tu rajeuni de plusieurs année. Le lien tu crois?

- Je suis rendu beaucoup trop jeune pour toi alors.

- Tu me trouve trop vieux, shérif?

- Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as.

- Mmmm... Plus de trois siècle.

- Sa me va. Un léger silence suivis. J'ai plus aucune cicatrice, j'ai regarder partout. J'ai l'impression que ma fille va hurler, j'ai l'air d'avoir 25ans. Puis, les personnes du village... Il vont découvrir votre secret, et...

Une légère inquiétude traversa Charlie les yeux dans le vague.

Soudain, Carlisle l'embrassa parcourrant ses lèvres dans son cou, explorant sa jugulaire du bout de sa langue. La main de son calice vint se loger dans ses cheveux, entremêlant ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuse. Des crocs percèrent cette tendre peau faisant geindre son propriétaire. Carlisle avala goulûment le sang Charlie avant de passer la langue sur les trou dans un réflexe, les refermant par la même occasion.

Deux yeux s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître un sourire détendu.

- Tricheur...

- Je sais comment te calmer à présent.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure qu'on s'occupe de retrouver le reste de la famille.

Ils se regardèrent confiants et se sentant plus fort qu'il y a quelques jours.

* * *

Review please?

J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre. Dite moi vos impression, et un futur chapitre 7 sera là!

Merci aux lecteur d'avoir pris le temps de regarder cette histoire.

.


End file.
